Vampiric Desires
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire that lives in a church,is not afraid of God or crosses.Miyaka is a human with vampiric beauty & aura.What will happen when Miyaka enters Sasuke's church?what happens when Sai is thrown into the mix? And Naruto?-sasuXoc naruXoc saiXoc?
1. Funeral At Night

**Ello! I'm back with a new story! I got this idea from a dounjishi(sp) comic called 'Vampire Dreams'. that was orginally sasunaru, but I'm not ready to attempt to write yoai yet, so please don't hurt me for changing the pairing to sasuXoc. It's just easier for me to spilt my mind into female and male okay? Male and male I'm still a bit scared of trying.**

**Anyway. so, Sasuke is a vampire. so's Kakashi, Itachi, Sakura, and Sai most likely, though that could change. Everyone else is not vampire(I won't give away that quite yet). Miyaka Hayashi is a human with vampiric beauty and aura. What is Sasuke gonna do? oh, and the story is AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only this plot!! Naruto is owned by kishimoto(sp). Amazing Grace is owned by... uh... whoever wrote Amazing Grace!!**

**This will be rated M for safety. We do have vampires in this little mixture.**

* * *

_A funeral? At night?_ a young man pondered as he watched the happenings below him in the main room of the church.

A teenage girl, her long hair's color hidden by the black veil that covered it and her face. She was in a black dress that went to her ankles, and in high heels.

The priest began his whole speech about the father and the son and holy ghost, bah bah bah, and how they all prayed that the trio would keep the woman in the casket safe, bah bah bah, and that the woman's daughter would be well taken care of, bah bah bah, and that she would make it to heaven, bah bah bah, Amen.

_Amen, indeed. That priest didn't even stop for breath,_ the young man growled, watching the congregation stand and hearing them sing Amazing Grace.

He was about to tune it out, when most of the voices trailed of as a lone high soprano sang her heart out.

_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found;  
Was blind, but now I see. _

He turned to the congregation again and saw singing with all her heart the girl in the long black veil. He decided he'd stick around and watch.

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved;  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed. _

_Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home. _

_The Lord has promised good to me,  
His word my hope secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures. _

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace. _

_The world shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun refuse to shine;  
But God, who called me here below,  
Shall be forever mine. _

_When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun. _

Her voice still echoed in the quiet of the church when she was finished. The young man slipped around to get a better view of her face.

It was almost as beautiful as a vampire's face; high, divined cheekbones and bright emerald eyes that could see all the darkness in the world, and lips as pale as rose buds, with pale as alabaster skin. Her aura, though, was what threw him off. It was almost as dark as his own.

The priest walked over and handed something to the young woman, who bowed her head and took the object.

The crowd began to leave, and once they had, only the young man, the girl, and the priest remained in the building.

"My Daughter, would you like to stay here tonight?" the priest asked.

"Thank you, Father. But I must return home. I don't want any of my things disappearing into the night," the girl answered.

"Then God be with you, Miyaka. It is dangerous at night."

"I am fully aware of the dangers, Father."

"Please, stay here then. Your mother would not wish for you to put yourself in danger."

"Very well, Father Sarotobi."

The pair left, leaving the young man to himself. He licked his lips, thinking of the young woman's beauty and her aura.

He smirked. Curiosity was considered his most prominent weakness. But, after all, what's a vampire to do when such a mysterious, delicate delicacy was in his lair? Sasuke Uchiha was about to pass up such a chance.

* * *

**What is Sasuke up to? Stay tuned to find out!! R&R please!! any and all critisms will be taken(flames included).**


	2. Blood

**This is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. The ideas were flowing like the Nile for this chapter. **

**WARNINGS: There is cutting in this chapter, along with some vampiric stalking. This fic is not rated M for nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this plot. Everything else is copywrited to the respective owners.**

**A/N: I've never written anything that involved cutting, so please have mercy if this attempt sucks.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stretching, Miyaka stood from the bed that Father Sarutobi had provided for her, and slipped on some of her clothes that she had brought with her. Dressed in pure black, the color blended in with her black hair perfectly.

She drew out her make up kit, was all black, she outlined her eyes in black eyeliner, and covered her eyelids with black mascara. Then she pulled out pure black lipstick, and coated it onto her lips as she always did.

Then, she drew out her last necessity of the morning. A small pocket knife.

Pulling off her high glove on her left arm, she gently pressed the blade against her wrist. It pricked her gently, informing her it was still sharp. She walked over to the bathroom, where she locked the door and turned on the water.

Then, slowly, she pressed the blade to her skin again. In a quick, decisive movement, she pulled it across her wrist, creating a gentle flow of crimson liquid to escape. She turned her wrist down, so the blood would drip into the sink and disappear down the drain.

She watched it with intrigued eyes, though she had done this many times before. It never grew boring. Then, she pulled her wrist up to her lips, the blood rolling down the side, and sucked on the wound gently. She loved the taste of her blood; it was as sweet as honey. Once she was finished, she licked the wound and pulled back. She picked up her black glove and replaced it, then washed her knife blade off. She checked the counter and the sink, then her chin, to ensure that no one would know about what she had done. What she did to release her fears and emotions. Then they would tell her to get some help. She didn't need help. So she cut her wrists? Whoop-Dee-Doo. She did it all the time. Besides, she wasn't suicidal. She just cut. It was the blood she wanted, not death.

She walked back to her room, and packed up her dress, heels, and veil. Then she pulled on her black knee-high, flat boots, and proceeded to leave the church.

It wasn't quite dawn. The twilight was setting in, so daylight wasn't far off. Light wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for the streetlights, which Miyaka cursed as she walked down the street. She preferred the darkness of night to the light of day. Night made her feel more secure, though she wasn't sure as to why that was so. It just was.

Only once she was away from the building, did she pull the only thing she had that wasn't black out of her bag.

It was a necklace, with a white cross eighteen beads below a Star of David, then had fifty-eight more beads on either side of that that met behind her neck via a clasp. The piece contained one hundred thirty-four beads, plus the two pendents. It had been her mother's, and was all she had left of the woman.

_Mom... I wish you were here..._ she thought, putting on the necklace and continuing home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat up when he scented blood, but wasn't sure where it was. He just knew it was there. It smelled sweet, like honey and lavender. He was prepared to hunt down whoever it was that the blood belonged to so he could taste it. He had one hour before daybreak. Perhaps he could get it before then.

He leapt from his bed, and rushed down the stairs, when on the landing he caught the scent again, stronger. He looked down, and saw the girl from before, only know she was in normal clothing, if you could call it that. She was dressed in a black jacket over a black tube top, black slacks, and black flat boots. She was wearing black lipstick, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, black everything. And he now saw that her hair was black; pure black. The only color she had was her alabaster skin and her emerald eyes. And her dark aura seemed to have increased slightly from the night before.

_What the? This is odd,_ he deciphered, the scent coming from the girl below him, who was now exiting the church. _She has an aura like a vampire, yet she's completely human. What the hell?_

He followed her out, trailed behind her. She pulled out a prayer necklace, and put it on, then continued. He followed her to a very nice house, at least half a century old. Then he noticed. Twilight was almost over, and the dawn would be coming soon. With much reluctance, he returned to the church that he made home.

Over the next few weeks, he paid closer attention to the evening masses. He could always pick out the girl easily. Both her scent and her aura were different from the others in the room.

After every mass she spoke privately with the head priest, and then left alone. Sasuke finally decided to make himself known to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks after the funeral, Miyaka found herself walking up to the doors of the Konoha Catholic Church. It was just after five in the evening; the sun had set, and darkness was setting in.

She paused before the doors, and looked down at her gloved left wrist._ Should I talk to him about this? Father Sarutobi said I could tell him about anything and he would not hold anything against me... but-NO. I need to talk to someone about this, and Father Sarutobi has been my pastor since I was a little girl. I can do this._ With determination, she shoved open the door.

"Father? Father? Father Sarutobi?" Miyaka called into the emptiness.

"If you're looking for the priest, he's not here," a voice behind her stated.

She spun and came face to face with a young man, perhaps her age, dressed in black clothes; black wife beater, black pants and a black dog collar around his neck. His hair was raven black, and had a blue sheen to it. And his eyes were obsidian. She took a nervous step back.

"He had a family emergency. His grandson got hurt."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" she replied, regaining her composure quickly. "I need to talk to him."

"No clue," the boy replied, then extended his hand. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Miyaka looked from the hand to Sasuke, and nervously touched the necklace around her neck.

Sasuke frowned at the cross that her fingers brushed for reassurance. "Is something wrong? Do I seem threatening?"

She glared, and took his hand. "Miyaka Hayashi."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. _Does she not know the Vampire of the Church story? She didn't seem to react because of that. It was more of just a stranger nervousness._

"So what are you doing here?" she snapped. "I don't believe I've seen you before."

"I live here."

"Oh? Then I would have seen you."

"I don't like people that much," Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

"Is that so?" Miyaka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I stay in my room most of the time. Instead of coming here for mass, I stay on one of the landings."

"Hn. Whatever. I'm just come to see Father Sarutobi tomorrow." She began to turn, but Sasuke just tightened his grip. The scent of fresh blood was in the air, and he looked down at her left wrist.

"Tell me, Miss. Hayashi. Are you familiar with the story of the Vampire in the Church?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You: OH CRAP!! Is he gonna bite her?! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Why does she cut? How does Sasuke keep his thirst at bay?! Why the hell is Sasuke living in the church if he's a vampire?!?!?!**

**Me: All will be revealed soon. Just let me think.**

**You: BUT I WANT TO KNOW NOW-**

**Me: I SAID LET ME THINK!!!**

**You: *sits nervously.***

**Me: Thank you. *Takes deep breath***

**A/N: Please R&R. I need all the comments I can get.**


	3. Vampire In the Church

**Chapter three... What's Sasuke planning as he tells Miyaka about the vampire(him) in the church? And will we discover why Miyaka cuts?**

**Warnings: Blood, cussing, seduction, and possible beating up the vampire. Yes I can be that sadistic... or have my characters be that suicidal. Like I said before, this fic is rated M for a reason... I just haven't thought of it yet... or maybe I have somewhere deep in my subconscious...**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, then Sasuke would have found out why Itachi killed the clan without having to kill the poor guy, and Kakashi would NOT die. But, sadly it is not mine, so you will have to deal. **

**Enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka looked at her captor in confusion and pain as his iron like grip tightened around her cuts. "No, I do not believe I've heard it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Sasuke said, his voice gaining a sexy and alluring tone as he pressed Miyaka backwards towards the asle between pews. "You see, in the late eighteen hundreds, towards the turn of the century..." he herded her carefully into the asle, and pushed her back to the wall. "There was this young man, about seventeen or eighteen. He was of a fine family, and he attended this very church every mass. He was a good looking man, with a bright future before him. That is, until one night."

Miyaka jumped in surprise when her back collided with the pillar like design in the wall. _What the fuck? Why is he pushing me in a corner like this? We're in a damn church for God sakes!_

"You see, for few months, every evening mass, there was this beautiful woman across the street from the church. She was fair skinned with haunting blue eyes and dark hair. Of course, of the men in the church, even the married ones, looked after her with longing. Then on this one night, the young man was to visit his aunt who lived just a street or two down from where the woman stood," Sasuke got closer, now that Miyaka was in the corner. He was surprised she hadn't fallen under his voice's spell yet, but chose to continue speaking. "He walked passed her without a glance, mostly because he already had a fiancee, and he wished to remain loyal." He lifted his free hand and brushed back her long dark hair. "She followed him. There was an alley one block away from his aunt's home, so he thought he could lose his follower in the alley, or at least confront her about this. However, as soon as he turned, she was in front of him, and she sank her fangs into his neck, covering his mouth as he screamed in pain and surprise. After what seemed like an eternity, she back off, and let him fall to the ground. He was almost drained; he had fought the entire time."

Miyaka flinched away as Sasuke's hand brushed her jawline; her mind was shooting warning signals into her body at every action that was done to her. But she was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Even if she did somehow get away, would she make it to the doors?

"Then she offered her wrist to him, and out of the instincts for survival, and thus was turned. After a few days, he returned to the church, and begged for forgiveness from the head priest, who forgave him and told him to remain in the attics," Sasuke replied, slowly, gently tilting her head back. "And he still lives there today. Coming down every mass, begging for forgiveness..." his head leaned forward towards the now venerable throat.

"So... what was this guy's name?" Miyaka asked, buying time.

Sasuke paused, smirking, then leaned towards her ear. "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Her eyes widened, and Sasuke leaned back for her throat. Miyaka smirked.

Her knee flew up and landed in the groin of her captor, who gasped and backed off from the unexpected low blow. Miyaka spun and ran for the doors, her long, frightened strides getting her there in under two seconds. She paused and turned for one moment.

Sasuke stood there smirking, his eyes watching her as she raised her trembling hand to the white cross under her chest. Her eyes never left him as he chuckled.

"Run along, little girl. Wouldn't want to worry anyone."

Miyaka needed no further encouragement. For the first time in her life, she turned and literally ran from the Kohona Catholic Church, the one place she had ever felt safe. The one place she was never judged. The one place she was loved by someone other than her mother. The one place she always felt as if someone was guarding her.

Now, that church felt like the most dangerous place she could ever be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon returning to her home, she went straight to her computer and looked the story up. Her hands were still trembling slightly, so she held the cross of her necklace as she waited for the computer to show it. And when it did... Miyaka wasn't sure what to do...

**The year was 1893. Sasuke Uchiha was a handsome young man with raven black hair and soft dark blue eyes. Everywhere he went the girls would swoon to his very presence. He was of a good family, had his life ahead of him planned out perfectly. And he was only seventeen.**

**He was a very religious boy, and attended church every mass at the Kohona Catholic Church. Never once did he curse God and not ask forgiveness. However, his good, short, HUMAN life was about to end, and his immortal life was about to begin.**

**It was early May. Still slightly cool, but warmer than April. Sasuke was visiting his aunt after evening mass. On the street was a beautiful woman. Many believed her to be a prostitute, and so she was ignored. Until this night.**

**Sasuke tried his best to ignore the woman, but the soft tap of her shoes were not so easily ignored. In attempt to lose the woman, he turned into an alley for safety...**

Miyaka had read enough. Either that guy had this entire page memorized, or he was really the vampire. After careful consideration, she figured it was the former, and exited the room after shutting down the window.

She decided that she'd talk to the priest during the day, even though she hated going out in the daytime anyway unless she couldn't avoid it. However, right now she was stressed, and there was only one way she could get rid of that stress quickly...

Cutting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smirked as Miyaka returned two weeks later. He had discovered her scent whenever she had come during the day to speak with Sarutobi, only to find him unavailable. Now she dared to venture into the Kohona Catholic Church at night alone. Her left wrist for once was not gloved, but instead was wrapped in a white bandaged, and her right hand was firmly clasped around her necklace.

"Father Sarutobi?" she called meekly at first, then louder. "Father Sarutobi!"

"He's not here," a voice said, and Sasuke pulled into the shadows as the second priest stepped into view. "Miyaka? You're here late."

"Minato. It's nice to see you," she turned to the blonde man with a smile. "How's Naruto?"

"Fine. He's been asking where you've been."

"Trying to make money to pay my bills and shit," Miyaka replied, rubbing her bandaged arm gently.

The older man's eyes widen with worry. "Please tell me that's just a fashion statement."

Sasuke's attention perked, so he came as near as he could without revealing himself. Himself and Minato had never got along. So they avoided each other as much as possible.

Miyaka looked down at her arm then at Minato. "Can... Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Depends on the secret Miyaka. If it's a danger to your health..."

"Please, Minato ... no one can know."

The blonde man sighed, then nodded. "Okay, I'll keep your secret safe."

The girl smiled weakly, then began to unwrap the bandages, revealing seven perfectly even wounds on her lower arm. "I cut..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YAY Minato's alive and well! And yes he does play a vital role in this story, along with Naruto. Naruto will be brought in soon I promise. As will Kakashi, Itachi, and Sai.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4, here we go! Left off last time with Miyaka showing Minato her scars right? Here's the rest of that, plus, a confrontation between priest and vampire, and Miyaka's thoughts on Sasuke's came as a vampire. and a small dive in to the ocean of Miyaka's past.**

**Warning: cutting, cussing, vampiric attraction and so much more.**

**Disclaimer: I repeat. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato stepped forward and lifted her arm. "Miyaka ... why?"

"I... I like to watch the flow of my blood, and the taste of it..." she whispered, keeping her eyes down.

"You need help-"

"I don't need help! I'm not suicidal! I just like to watch and taste my blood!"

_Sure signs of vampirism,_ Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"Miyaka listen to me. If you don't get help, you could accidentally kill yourself, or become suicidal..." Minato whispered.

Miyaka turned away, yanking her arm out of his grasp and rewrapping it. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Miyaka, I'm doing this because I've known you since you were a kid; for Pete's sake I feel as if you were my kid. Keep in mind I am a father, and if I caught Naruto doing this... I'd freak. And even though I'm not your father-"

"That's right you aren't my father, so stop telling me what to do! I'm not gonna go see a shrink! They never help; they just make it worse. And if you were my father, you'd be smart enough to leave me, just like my real father was-"

"Your real father was a drunk and rapist. Didn't your mother tell you that?!" Minato snapped, causing the young woman to turn in shock.

"Wha-What?"

"Your real father was a rapist. He got drunk, and one night saw your mother. It's a miracle he didn't kill her, with all the blood she lost and the injuries she had. When she discovered she was pregnant with you, she decided to keep you, even if you were the result of a rape. She had a kind, warm heart. Sinata would never kill an innocent baby for things it's father had done. She would never hate someone like that either. She had a soul full of forgiveness..." Minato hung his head. "If only that had kept her alive... she could help you-"

"I was cutting before she died, and she knew. She knew I wasn't suicidal, but she just told me to be careful. I'm not trying to kill myself."

"Miyaka-"

"Minato, can you just leave me alone? I want to pray."

Minato sighed, but nodded and walked away, pausing before the space where Sasuke was.

"What, Minato?" the vampire growled.

"If you harm her in anyway," the priest turned and glared at the raven vampire. "I'll destroy you personally myself."

"Threats aren't very becoming of you, Minato."

"I'm well aware of that, but she's the closest thing I have to a daughter, and if you hurt her, consider yourself no longer among the undead. Consider yourself dead."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. "The worst I can do is drain her dry, but I'm not that thirsty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka sat in a pew and bowed her head, praying softly for some help with her cutting. She was afraid that, yes, perhaps in time she could either become suicidal or accidentally cut too deep. It was bad enough she was called emo at school because she always had something covering her wrists. It was bad enough that she couldn't walked down the street with out having some random dickwad calling her a cutter just because of the way she dressed.

"Here again I see."

Her head snapped up, her emerald eyes lining up with obsidian ones. "You." her already white grip on her necklace suddenly became bone white.

"I actually quite amazed. You came to the church after dark knowing there was a vampire here? You're either brave, or are truly suicidal," Sasuke smirked.

"Humph," she stood, but her grip on her necklace did not waver. "If you were really a vampire, you'd be burning right now."

"Oh?"

"You live in a church, you don't attack anyone, you don't fear God, crosses have no effect on you. You just stand on the landing and watch," she replied, turning to him. "You're not the only one who watches. I noticed these things. So you are definitely not a vampire."

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said, his fangs beginning to prick his lips. "And that is your theory?"

"It's not a theory. It's the honest to God truth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**What happens next?!?!**

**Stay tuned, and find out!**


	5. This Proves Love Bites

**Ello! Sorry it took so long; finals week. Once school's over I hope I'll be updating on a regular basis... unless I get another roadblock with this...**

**Warnings: biting,beating up of the dobe(YAY NARUTO IS HERE), more vampiric stalking, and a few cuss words towards a certain Uchiha Brother(Itachi is also here). Do you even look at the rating?**

**Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned Naruto, they'd leave Japan, maybe hang out in the States, Sasuke get himself a hot Native American farmgirl, yadda yadda... Huh, I just described a story that I work on a lot with my friend... anyway. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!(I just rented it for this story!LOL)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smirked. "Oh? Why don't we test that?"

He suddenly disappeared, and Miyaka froze as he reappeared behind her. She didn't have time to react as his fangs sunk into her shoulder.

"Wha?!" she gasped as Sasuke grabbed her left wrist as she went to hit him, and held her right arm against her side.

_What?! This-This can't be happening! This can't be right!! Vampires don't exist!! Vampires are imaginary creatures!!_ she thought desperately as her mind began to cloud. _No, I will not SUBMIT!!_

Miyaka ripped her body from Sasuke's grasp and her hand flew to her right shoulder.

He smirked. "I expected that to be more bitter... it was surprisingly sweet."

Miyaka glared, and was about to touch her necklace when she realized something; her necklace wasn't around her neck. She looked at the ground between herself and the vampire.

There, on the ground was her necklace. The clasp had snapped open, and it laid on the ground as if it was put there. On end was pointing towards Sasuke, and one was pointing towards her, as if asking for them to each take up an end. The center part, the two pendents, sat perfectly straight pointing towards the cross at the front of the room.

"Don't worry about turning into a vampire or running back here to get sucked."

Her eyes were wide, and she nervously raised them to face Sasuke, who had a single stream of her blood running down the side of his chin. He smirked in that way of his, and wiped the blood away with his left hand, then licked that off.

"All that shit is myth. You'll be fine."

Her stomach churned, and she spun and ran from the church, her hair a phantom as she swept pass Minato. The priest turned and glared at the vampire.

_Hn, run little girl. And don't worry..._ he picked up the necklace. _I know you'll be back._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka carefully wiped her wounds, and covered them with her foundation. _How could I have been wrong?! He can't be a vampire..._ her mind flipped back to the night before. His speed, his teeth in her neck, the way her mind had clouded. _I have to face the facts... I made the wrong assumption. _she remembered her first impression, before she heard the story. She had thought he was handsome, and at first he had been nice. Now she walked to her computer, and opened the internet. _But... there's more to this than it leads on..._

Within hours, she had it all figured out. Sasuke was a vampire, but he couldn't turn her just by drinking her blood. The only way he could turn her was if he sucked her near dry then gave her his own blood. However, if he drank a little, then offered her his blood, she would be bonded to him, and live as long as he did.

_Why me-_

"Miyaka? HEY MIYAKA!" a loud voice yelled as there was pounding on the door.

"Naruto?!" she cried out in surprise, running to the door and opening it to reveal her six foot four blue eyed blonde friend. "NARUTO! IT'S YOU!" she lunged out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Naruto it's so good to see you!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her petite body and spun her around. "Hey, Goth girl!"

She playfully hit him on the head. "I prefer A.T.B. remember? Addicted To Black."

"Whatever," he laughed, then carried her inside and sat her on the ground. "How have you been?"

Miyaka shrugged. "Pretty good."

Naruto's eyes hardened slightly. "Miyaka. Are you sure?"

Miyaka's heart stopped immediately as she connected all the dots. Naruto's sudden appearance on her doorstep, Minato saying he'd keep the secret only if it wasn't a danger to her health-

"What did Minato tell you?!" she snarled, shoving her friend back over her couch.

Naruto got to his knees with his hands up defensively. "Miyaka, calm down-"

"What the fuck did he tell you?!" she shouted, leaping over the couch and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Dad told me you had some problems and that I should hang out with you to see if that helped you feel better!!" he shouted, then he noticed the blood slowly creeping down her arm from her wrist. He stared at it. "Miyaka ... please tell me you're not a cutter..."

She followed his gaze until it landed on the same thing.

"Miyaka-"

"Get out."

"Look, Miyaka-"

"I thought you my friend Naruto..."

"I am your friend-"

"Then why are you judging me-"

"I'M NOT JUDGING YOU, MIYAKA!!!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "I asked a question, and I want a straight answer. Do you cut?"

She nodded slowly.

"Miyaka ..." he drew her to his chest and gripped her tightly. "Why?"

"I... I like the taste of my blood..." she whispered. "I like to watch it flow..."

"Miyaka ... Do you want me to hang out with you more? I can; Kiba, Shikamaru, and I can hang with you," Naruto said, gently pushing her way, but still holding her shoulders.

Miyaka nodded furiously. It had been so long since she hang out with the boys. "Tonight?"

Naruto grinned. "Duh! We'll meet you in the park."

She smiled after him as he left, then turned and went to the bathroom to clean her arm up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka stood at the gates to the park in her favorite non black outfit, which made her feel normal at best. She still stood in the shadows though, which acted as a security wall for her, in the sense she hated being out in the open alone. It was something she had adapted for being considered a freak of society just because she wore all black, and she just didn't tan, no matter how much she sunbathed. The black just went with her ebony hair, so she liked dressing that way.

Naruto came around the corner in his orange sweatshirt, with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kiba's dog, Akamaru, in tow. Naruto looked around confused.

"I told Miyaka we'd meet her here."

Miyaka chuckled and stepped into the open. "And so you did."

"YIKES! Where'd you come from?!" Naruto shrieked as Akamaru bounded over to her and begged for attention.

"Hey big boy!" she cooed, kneeling and hugging the dog around the neck. "Oh, I think you've gotten bigger!"

"He's growing every two weeks," Kiba laughed, walking over. "Do I get a hug?"

Miyaka stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"Where have you been? Shikamaru asked, getting his hug as well.

"Working hard and hardly earning anything."

Naruto walked over and put an arm over her shoulders. "Come on, we're here to have fun, not talk about work! Let's go; I brought a Frisbee!"

Akamaru barked excitedly while Kiba pumped his hand. "ALRIGHT!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru sighed, though he was smiling.

Miyaka smiled; she had missed these outings. "I'm on Naruto's team!"

"Ah, Miyaka-"

"For the first round."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood in the shadows as he watched the girl run around with her friends, playing with a Frisbee and an oversized wolf hound. He heard her laugh several times that evening, and it floated across the air gently. By now, the lamps were all on, and they were playing in a field where the lamps didn't light much, but the full moon was like a spotlight as they threw the Frisbee around, the dog trying to catch it before someone caught it.

"So, you've finally left your hole?" a caustic voice sighed monotonely, causing Sasuke to turn.

"Itachi," he spit.

"Tracking something?" his older brother asked, standing beside him. "The girl perhaps."

"Shut up."

"You are, aren't you? About time you went looking for fresh blood."

"I said shut up."

"Now, little brother," Itachi smirked. "I just want what's best for you."

"Go the fuck away, you bastard."

Itachi smiled in a weird way, then disappeared. Sasuke turned back to the grip of kids as Miyaka yelled in surprise when the son of Minato tackled her and landed on top of her.

He scowled, and pulled out the necklace that Miyaka had dropped. He studied it, noting how the beads were white alabaster, and the cross and star of David were made of some other white precious stone. It was obviously a family heirloom, and he felt bad about not giving it to Minato to give to her, or leaving it where she could easily find it. But no. He kept it, and he had no intention of ever giving it back to her. Even if she did want he wanted her to do for him.

"OH, GET OFF NARUTO!" she bellowed, drawing his attention back to the teenagers as she threw Naruto off. "You're too heavy to do that to me anymore."

Naruto was staring down at Miyaka as she sat up shakily, and Sasuke noticed how her face was taut. The dog trotted over and licked her face, and suddenly Naruto clenched his fists.

"Someone's hurt you... haven't they, Miyaka?" he asked, and Sasuke swore he saw Miyaka freeze.

"It's nothing, Naruto..."

The boy with messy brown hair clenched his jaw. "Miyaka, this isn't nothing."

"It didn't get very far, okay, Kiba?"

The last boy stepped forward and knelt beside her. "Miyaka. What happened? You can tell us."

"It started a couple months ago..." she whispered, Sasuke's keen hearing barely catching it. "I was going home from mass... and these guys cornered me. One start fondling me and kissing my neck from behind, while the other started pulling off my shirt..."

Sasuke clenched his own fists and jaw. He remembered that night well. He had followed her home, along with later nights.

"I screamed, but one pulled out a rag and covered my mouth and nose with it. I was out within seconds... the next thing I remember, I woke up safe in my bed; I checked myself, but I hadn't been raped. I only had a few hickeys on my neck, and a few bruises where the guy had pinched my ass. Somehow, I had been saved, and the person got me home. I wish I knew who it was... I want to thank them for saving me every time..."

Sasuke smiled. He knew exactly who had been.

Kiba spoke. "How many times has it happened?!"

"Six. Only one guy was there from the first time; the guy who had been taking off my clothes."

Naruto knelt down and pulled her to his chest. "I promise it won't ever happen again."

"Don't worry about it guys-"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?!?!" they all yelled.

The other boy stood. "Miyaka listen. This is something you should report to the police-or at least the neighborhood watch! What if they go all the way next time and kill you?! Or follow you home where you won't have a chance in getting away?!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself. Miyaka's friends didn't realize she was in perfectly good hands. He would never let someone hurt her. Especially not the vile creature who dared to put his hands on Sasuke's property. Yes, property.

For he was in love with her, and he had marked her as his with that one bite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5:This Proves Love Bites**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you Naruto and Itachi would be in it! But i bet you didn't expect Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru! Kakashi will be appearing it the next chapter(I hope) and the rape-attempts play an important role in the building of Sasuke's protectiveness over Miyaka.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! AND GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHO SHOULD BE VAMPIRES!!!**


	6. Promises

**Chapter 6 is here. Enjoy. I'm tired of warning you all of what's in this story so just stop reading if you don't like it. And no flames. I'm tired of those too. So just read it, and if you have nothing good to say, don't say it. Get it? got it? GOOD.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka waved from her front step as her friends walked off. It was two in the morning; they had stayed at the park playing Frisbee and hanging out. Even though her secret was out, her friends didn't judge her, and she was grateful for that. They were the people she cared about the most, because they ignored her differences and included her. She laughed at Kiba as Akamaru tackled him, then stepped into her home.

Now that she was home, she realized just how lonely she was. The house was always empty besides herself, and she was always alone. Was that why everyone worried so much? Because she was always alone?

She began to reach for her necklace, then remembered. Sasuke had it.

_I guess I have to go back there... at night..._ she thought closing her eyes in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well there's this month's supply," the silver haired man sighed as he handed the box to Sasuke.

"Thanks Kakashi," the raven replied, opening the box and drawing out a syringe. He spun it in his fingers for a moment before looking at Kakashi. "You won't need to come anymore after this."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not hunting now are you?"

Sasuke huffed. "No. Let's just say I've found a food source."

A light clicking sounded, followed by a quick shuffling, causing the vampires to look towards the door as a strand of ebony black hair disappeared behind a pillar.

Kakashi inhaled. "Ah, I see. That's the one girl isn't it?"

Sasuke sat up and glared at Kakashi. "Out."

Kakashi grinned, but disappeared.

Sasuke leaned back in the pew, and waited as Miyaka stepped out of the shadows. He watched her straighten her clothes, then lift her head up and march down the main asile to where he sat.

"You came back."

"I'm not here for you," she snapped.

"Oh, I know," he said pulling out her prayer necklace. "You came for this."

Miyaka reached forward and swiped at it, but Sasuke pulled it back. Miyaka glared harshly, her anger beginning to boil.

"Give it to me," she snarled.

"Now," Sasuke smirked. "I'm a vampire. Do you honestly think I'll just give it back to you with nothing in return?"

Miyaka glared, then sighed and unzipped her jacket to reveal a black wife-beater. She shrugged off her coat and tossed it to the ground.

Sasuke licked his lips, then got up and gently tilted her head to the side. He felt her suck in a breath as he bit down with his fangs, and grabbed her arm as it went to hit him. He wrapped his free hand around her waist, drawing her close to his body.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, Sasuke gently lapping her blood, and Miyaka just staring at the crosses on the wall. Then...

"Sasuke...?"

"Hm?" he responded, still feeding.

"You never intended on giving me my prayer necklace back... did you?"

Sasuke stopped and opened his eyes, then withdrew his fangs and licked the wound gently to seal it.

"I'll give it to you... when I feel the time is right..." he sighed, then leaned his head on shoulder.

Miyaka was frozen. What was going on?

_Huh... this is funny. Here I am clinging to this human girl for dear life after drinking her blood, yet she still stands firm. Why?_ He pulled away, and looked down into her face. _What makes her seem so strong to me? Is it because she's lost her mother, yet she still holds her head high? Is it she can walk in both worlds with that aura she holds, the world of day and of night, and I wish I could do the same?_ He thought back to her question. _"You never intended on giving me my prayer necklace back... did you?"_ he sighed, then leaned to her face.

Miyaka noticed, and wondered if maybe... just maybe...

_I'll give it back to you, before the day that the crosses burn my body,_ he thought, pressing his lips against hers, releasing her arm and wrapping that arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto grinned as he walked towards Miyaka's house. _Tonight's the night! I'll ask her out to-_

He stopped, dead in his tracks, as he saw the sight before him.

There was Miyaka on her front step, with a teenage boy about their age with raven black hair. He gently brushed her face with the back of his hand, and she giggled. Then he whispered something, which caused her to blush.

Naruto got behind a outcrop and moved closer, then listened.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" the boy asked, leaning his arm against the wall over Miyaka's head.

"I don't know... are you gonna behave?" she asked.

"I'll do my best."

"Then yes, you will. I hang around after mass and then you can meet me," Miyaka laughed.

"Fine... Sleep well, Miyaka," he sighed.

"You too, Sasuke," she replied, kissing his cheek.

Naruto slammed against the wall. _Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha, the vampire in the church?!?!_ he peeked around as Sasuke walked by. He felt his body quake. _If that bastard even thinks about touching Miyaka with his mouth-_ then fur erupted on his body and his form changed.

His messy blonde hair shortened and then spread over his body, all while changing into a reddish yellow color as he crouched. His arms lengthened, and claws grew from his fingers as his hands turned to paws, along with his feet. Nine tails exploded from his rear and he reared up his now long angular head and beared his teeth.

_I will rip him to shreds._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You: WHOA!!! NARUTO'S A SHAPESHIFTER?!?!**

**Me: yes.**

**You: KAKASHI'S SHOWED UP!!!**

**Me: Yes.**

**Anyway. Thank you, Piper for your suggestion of using the Akatsuki as more vampires. It is tempting believe me, but I was only thinking of using Itachi, Kisame, Sasori(maybe vamp), and Deidara(also maybe vamp). Those are the only Akatsuki members I feel I won't totally mess up their personality. And yes, Naruto is supposed to change into a nine-tailed fox.**


	7. Dangers & More Secrets

**I'm sorry the last one was so short! I ran out of ideas for it, and I hope you liked the Twilight twist with Naruto being a shapeshifter! Here is the next installment of...**

**VAMPIRIC DESIRES!!**

**WARNINGS: This fic is now starting to live up to it's rating. Please be forewarned that I can be very sadistic and very graphic. There will be times that this fic is very gory and I beg for your forgiveness now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I repeat, I do not own NARUTO! I just own this particular plot line.**

**Enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka stood behind a pillar, near the stairs to the landing, after mass waiting patiently. Everyone else had passed, so she was pretty much alone.

This had been going on for two months. Sasuke was there everyday for her, and thanks to him, she no longer cut. Sasuke had filled her with whatever she had been missing. In one way or another, this creature of the night had saved the human girl from herself.

Her head snapped around when she heard footsteps on the stairs. As Sasuke came into view, she knew how the girl from _Twilight_ felt when she saw her vampire... what was his name?

_Sasuke is walking perfection. Me..._ she thought as Sasuke neared the bottom step and smiled at her._ I'm just plain. There's nothing special._

Sasuke walked over, and a frown crossed his face. "Miyaka? Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sasuke," she sighed, joining him as they walked outside into the lobby

"Miyaka ... I've come to know when something's wrong with you. What's wrong?"

_Damn vampire-_ Miyaka turned her head and smiled. "Hey Naruto!"

The blonde in question paused and turned as Sasuke looked up. The boys glared at each other momentarily before the blonde broke off as Miyaka gave him a hug.

"Hey, Miyaka," he sighed, his cerulean eyes softening. "How have you been? I haven't seen much of you."

"I'm sorry, Naruto... Want me to introduce you to my boyfriend-"

"No need, Miyaka. We've met," Sasuke stated, walking forward. "Naruto."

"Sasuke," was the cold reply.

Miyaka sighed. "Guys..."

"If so much as even think about putting your fangs on her-"

"You're too late for that mutt. She let's me have a little taste everyday-"

"Oh you're dead Bloodsucker-"

"GUYS!!" Miyaka stepped in between them, a hand on each of their chests. "Knock it off! You're in a church for Pete's sake!!"

Sasuke backed down immediately. He remembered how much Miyaka cared for this insolent pup, so he decided against fighting.

"I'm sorry, Miyaka ..." he whispered.

"What? Afraid to fight me? Afraid you'll lose?" Naruto sneered.

"No," Sasuke stated bluntly. "I don't want to upset Miyaka by hurting you."

"Whatever-"

"Are we interrupting?" a monotone voice said, causing Sasuke to force Miyaka against the wall, and Naruto to spin and snarl.

Miyaka had met a few vampires in her relationship with Sasuke, so she had learned how to sense their abnormal auras. The two newcomers were vampires, but not like Sasuke and the vampires he had introduced her to. They were... dangerous.

"Naruto, run," she whispered.

The boy did not reply, just glared at the two men before them.

Sasuke reached back and held her hand. "It'll be fine," he whispered, then looked at the shorter of the newcomers. "What do you want?"

"I was merely coming to visit my little brother."

Miyaka glance around Sasuke, and saw two men, one was average heart, maybe six foot one, with the same hair and eyes as Sasuke, except the eyes were filled with boredom and hunger. The taller of the two was way above standard height, and his skin was... blue? not to mention he had gills and several sharp teeth. Can anybody say shark?

The taller one noticed her, and licked his lips. "You have a snack."

Sasuke snarled, and Miyaka pressed closer to the wall.

"Down Kisame," Itachi sighed. "We are near a church after all, and she is technically on the hallowed ground."

Naruto growled, drawing Miyaka's attention. "If you think you can waltz in here like you own the place..." all of a sudden he... well... exploded. His skin was covered in reddish yellow fur, and nine tails whipped around in the air as his body lowered to the ground, and his limbs lengthened and became more powerful. His neck lengthened and thickened a bit, and his head definitely became more defined and angular. He lifted his head and snarled, **_"You have another think coming."_** He looked back at Miyaka and Sasuke.**_ "Get her inside now!"_**

Sasuke turned and lifted Miyaka into his arms as she reached out towards Naruto.

"NARUTO?!" she screamed as the large fox leapt towards the intruding vampires.

The vampire pulled her close to his chest and ran into the church, slamming the door as Kisame tackled the door. His scream echoed in the empty hall as his hands were burned. He glared at the door, then turned to where Itachi fought the defending fox.

"A nine-tailed fox? How subtle..." Itachi sighed. "You would think that a priest's son would have something a little more inconspicuous for their defending form."

_**"Shut up, leech."**_

A huge wolf slid in beside him after ripping apart a side door, followed by a large deer and a extra large wolfhound. **_"Hey, boss."_**

**_"Took you long enough, Kiba."_**

The vampires looked at the new comers; the wolf standing beside the fox on his left, the deer on the right with his antlers lowered in preparation for attack, and the wolf hound growling in the rear.

"Come Kisame. We have no quarrel with these creatures," Itachi stated.

"But-" Kisame whined.

"Let us go!" the raven snapped.

"Fine." and they disappeared.

Kiba looked at Naruto. **_"What the hell was that about?"_**

Naruto just glared at the spot the vampires had stood.

The deer shook his antlers. **_"Naruto?"_**

_**"The big one went after Miyaka."**_

_**"WHAT?!?!" **_the pair screamed.

_And the small one's little brother is dating her,_ Naruto thought, going back to normal. "Remind me next time to just rip them to shreds."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, let me go help him!" Miyaka screamed as she fought Sasuke's grip on her body as he carried her up the stairs to the attic where he stayed.

"He can handle himself," he replied gently, quickly opening the door to his room and slamming it shut with his foot. Then he walked over to his bed and gently sat her down on it.

"No he can't! Those vampires were dangerous! I could feel it!" she shouted, covering her face with her hands. "This all my fault..."

Sasuke turned to her. "How is this your fault, Miyaka?"

"I shouldn't have stopped to talk with Naruto... that's when this all started! I'm such a stupid, selfish bitch!!" she sobbed, catching her tears with her hands before Sasuke could see them. "I can't do anything right!"

Sasuke caught the scent of her tears, so he wrenched her hands away, and lifted her face to look at him. "Miyaka, listen to me. You're not stupid, you're not selfish, and you certainly are not a bitch. Got that? And you can do anything you put your mind to."

"I don't even know why you're with me, Sasuke..." she whispered, turning away. "I'm so plain..."

Sasuke sighed and kissed Miyaka gently. "Miyaka. You're anything but plain. You're even more beautiful than a vampiress. I'm with you because I love you, Miyaka, and I'll die before I let anyone-vampire or no-touch you."

She blinked, her tears falling anew. "Sasuke... you don't have to-"

"I have to Miyaka! I have to," he whispered, his body shaking. "I love you more than I love the taste of blood. I'd starve myself if it made you happy."

_God... why did you have to bless me with this perfect being?_ Miyaka thought as Sasuke took her into his arms and rocked her. _The things he can give me are so much more than I deserve... the things he has are more than I deserve._

Sasuke buried his face in her hair. _Her scent will always be so tempting, but if she wishes it, I will never drink her blood again. **Ever.**_

"Sasuke, I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I'm aware that the last scene was a little mushy, but that happens. Sorry! It is a very vital part of the plot(I think). This story is just kinda writing itself! **

**Piper, I hope you are happy now. I've got one other Akatsuki member in here besides Itachi. Deidara will be in here too, but not as everyone thinks. HE WILL NOT BE A BAD GUY. The author has spoken. Tobi might also be in the story, but just Tobi-No Madara. I like Tobi just the way he is without Madara coming out.**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**1. I have a role-playing forum. If you would like to join, feel free. I don't think anyone has joined, and I feel like I'm not doing something right... Please make me feel wanted. Gives the ultimate puppy eyes.* Please?**

**2. I'm having a little trouble coming up with ideas for Crying Eyes Loves Fighting Eyes. Any ideas will be appreciated. THANK YOU!!!**

**3. I think I am discontinuing Movie OR Real Life? due to I have come to a writer's road block in ideas. I may pick it up later, but since no one has really taken an interest in it, I will drop it for now and pick it up later. I'm sorry for any of you who enjoyed reading it and were waiting for the next chapter. **:-( T.T )-:


	8. A Lover's Protection

**Chapter 8 is here. Please pay attention to the warnings...**

**Warnings: slight lemon. No kidding there is a slight lemon in this chapter that applies a little attention. Okay? Okay. And of course this story is M rated for a reason. It will really appear sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot-line, and Miyaka Hayashi.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Miyaka sat in that little room for seemed like eternity, Miyaka laying on his chest comfortably while Sasuke held her gently, until Sasuke glanced at his clock.

"I should get you home."

Miyaka glanced at the clock as well. "It's only twelve. I've been out later."

Sasuke frowned. "Humor me?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Wouldn't I be safer here?"

Sasuke's frowned deepened. "Well, yeah but-"

"Then I should stay here."

"You're just trying to get out of going home," Sasuke accused.

Miyaka sighed heavily in defeat, and Sasuke felt he struck low without meaning to.

"Miyaka, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to go home... I'm always so lonely... and afraid."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you afraid of?"

"I-I..." she looked away.

"Miyaka. Tell me."

"Sasuke... on the few nights when you don't walk me home... there's these... these men who follow me home..."

Sasuke felt his heart clench. Sasuke knew only too well how she would feel so insecure. He remembered the night he was turned. He hadn't been expecting that when the woman followed him.

"I'm afraid that they might break in the house... and..." Miyaka buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

He simply wrapped his arms around her again and tightened his grip. "You can stay here until dawn. Then you have to go home."

She nodded into his chest, and Sasuke knew she was trying to hold back sobs and tears. So he gently pressed his cheek against her face.

"And then later today, I want you to pack everything you'd need, and then go to a realtor and-"

"NO!!" she sat up so fast and glared at him so hard he knew he had said something wrong. "I'm not gonna move out of my house!"

"Miyaka, if you don't feel safe there... is it really worth staying there?"

"Sasuke, that house was where I was born. Where my mother was born there, and so was her mother before her!" she snapped. "I will not sell it!"

He looked away. He was trying to protect her, but she was being stubborn. And she had every right to be; her house was something that she viewed as an important part of her family history, and he had no right to tell her what to do with it.

"I'm sorry. I just... worry."

Miyaka looked down at him, and her eyes were dry, while her face was damp. "I know... it's just..."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

Miyaka sighed, but laid back down. Sasuke put and arm around her and held her close. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then licked away her tears.

Sasuke didn't want to hurt her, so he didn't press the issue with the house anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was still wide awake around two o'clock in the morning when Miyaka fell asleep, and dawn was only two hours away. However, with all that had happened the evening before, she needed all the sleep she could get. His eyes followed movements of shadows on the walls, so he would not be tempted to feed. His hunger was building, and Miyaka was right there while the case with the syringes was across the room. He had to keep himself under control. Miyaka was too vulnerable right now for him to take that much advantage of her.

Her head moved slightly, and her neck was suddenly exposed to him. He pulled his head back and slammed it into a pillow.

_NO! just stay calm. You don't need to feed now..._

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" her voice asked.

He opened his eyes and turned to her. Her eyes was focused on his mouth. He bit down and found his fangs had extended.

"I'm fine..." he gritted out.

"No you're not. You need to feed."

"I'm fine," he stated more firmly.

"Sasuke. I've been around you enough to know when you're not fine. You need to feed."

"I told you I'd stop drinking blood to protect you."

"It doesn't hurt for you to drink my blood," she sat and moved, then pushed her hair back. "Feed."

Sasuke held his breath. "Miyaka ... Don't do this."

"Feed."

Sasuke knew she would insist, so slowly he sat up and pulled he close, tilting her head and putting his mouth on her neck.

Miyaka closed her eyes, and waited for the light prick of his fangs.

It never came. Instead, light butterfly kisses were fluttering against her skin, and she gasped as Sasuke kissed his way up to her face.

"No."

His lips gently brushed hers, and his hands began moving separately; one held her gently at the back of her neck while the other gently massaged her lower back.

She moaned lightly, and Sasuke smirked into the kiss he planted on her shoulder, and moved up to her mouth again and gently pressed his lips against hers again. He licked her bottom lip gently, and she opened her mouth willingly as his tongue made it's way into her mouth.

She let him dominate for the most part, she was still too surprised he had passed up her blood.

His tongue explored her mouth, memorizing every centimeter of flesh before retreating as he pulled away, saliva dripping down both of their chins. Sasuke licked his away, then licked away hers and gently began kissing her throat, and then came to the base of her neck, which was hidden by her shirt. His hands slipped down to the hem of the garment, and began to pull it up and out of his way.

"SASUKE STOP!" she exclaimed pulling away and turning from him with her arms wrapped around herself.

Sasuke sat frozen, then realization hit him like a fully load freight train. "Oh, god... Miyaka, look at me." she stayed turned away. "Miyaka, please... just look at me..." she turned her head enough that he saw her eye. "I didn't mean to I swear... it just got out of hand-I would never hurt you like that."

"Just take me home Sasuke..."

"Miyaka ... You won't be safe until twilight. My brother is still out there. I don't want him to hurt you... or worse," he whispered.

"Just take me home," she repeated.

He surrendered. He had caused this. He might as well do what he could to ease it. So he stood and helped her up and gently held her hand as he led her down stairs and out of the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka had been stumbling the entire way, so Sasuke had scooped her up and held her against his chest, carrying her home.

Once the house came into sight, Sasuke disappeared in the shadows of the street and reappeared in the darkness of her windowless bedroom. For that he was grateful. Twilight was coming, and he had to move quickly.

He went back to the church, and gathered what few possessions he had, including the syringes, and went back to the house, moments before the dawn came.

He sat his stuff in a corner, and moved to the bed. He laid down beside Miyaka as she still had not stirred, and raised his arm as she rolled over onto his chest. He closed his own eyes and waited quietly for her to awake.

For he had come to her home to stay, as long as she wanted him to be there for her. No matter what, he would always, always, be there for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay. So Sasuke has made it apparent that he is willing to do anything to protect and or keep Miyaka happy. **

**READER: When is Sai coming in?**

**ME: Soon. I just need to wait until the proper moment. This might become a love square... sorta. Sasuke is in love with Miyaka, Naruto is in love with Miyaka, and Sai will just plain want to have her as his own. And Miyaka loves Sasuke. There see? A square**

**A/N: I repeat if this is your favorite story of mine, that if I run out ideas I will need your help.**


	9. The Square

**Okay, so I was kinda evil with the last chapter and left you with a slight cliff hanger. What the point of the last passage is that Sasuke just moved in with Miyaka so he can always be close by so she's never alone. Everyone get that much? Okay good. Sorry for there being no Kakashi or Sai for those of you waiting for Sai. Sai is appearing.... NOW!**

**Warnings: cussing, blood, annoying shape-shifting blondes, and a vampire with a serious obsessive problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay? As much as you wish I did, I don't.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka yawned, her internal clock telling her it was time to get up, and her alarm clock was blinking the time of nine-thirty. She was comfortable though, so she basically overrode the internal clock, and snuggled deeper into the pillow that she was laying own. Her blanket tightened slightly and--

_Wait a minute!! My blanket tightened?!_

She shot up and looked down at her 'pillow' to find her vampiric boyfriend asleep peacefully beside her. That was what she had been laying on. She smiled softly, until she thought about why they were in her room, not Sasuke's.

_His tongue explored her mouth, memorizing every centimeter of flesh before retreating as he pulled away, saliva dripping down both of their chins. Sasuke licked his away, then licked away hers and gently began kissing her throat, and then came to the base of her neck, which was hidden by her shirt. His hands slipped down to the hem of the garment, and began to pull it up and out of his way._

She had pulled away from the memories of the many attempted rapes that had happened to her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at her wall.

It wasn't that Sasuke had hurt her... it was just that he surprised her. The last she was expecting to happen was that... and she realized now that Sasuke wouldn't have hurt her. If she didn't want to go that far, all she had to do was say so... he wouldn't have forced her. Why did she always have to go and screw things up?

She glanced to a corner of her room, and saw an old suitcase, carpet bag, and a jacket stacked neatly.

_What the?_

"Hmm... Miyaka?" Sasuke sat up beside her and hesitantly touched her arm.

Her eyes turned to him, then back to the objects in the corner. "Sasuke... what is all that?"

He followed her gaze. "My things."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to be alone and scared. I decided I'd stay with you, until you felt you were okay with living alone."

Miyaka felt tears forming in her eyes. "Sasuke..."

"Hey, no need to cry," he whispered softly, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm doing this for you. And you don't need to thank me. You being safe and happy is thanks enough."

"Sasuke... I can't believe you'd do so much for me..."

"Why is that so hard to believe? I'd walk outside in the sun if it made you happy."

Miyaka pulled away. "But wouldn't you-"

"Actually, no I wouldn't. I just prefer the night because I don't stand out as much."

"How do you stand out? Do you like shimmer or something?"

Sasuke laughed. "No, I'm just exceedingly attractive."

"I already know that," Miyaka giggled, then leaned forward and kissed him passionately. _I have to give him a chance..._

Sasuke's eyes widened at her attack, but he leaned back and held her close as he kissed back. _I love you so much... I'll do anything for you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka washed her dishes slowly, yawning. It was late afternoon. Her and Sasuke had made out for a while, then went back to sleep until three in the afternoon.

For her, it was good having someone living with her. She had someone there to wake up to, and she was grateful that Sasuke left his home to keep her safe. She felt better whenever she was around Sasuke, so she was glad for his presence.

"Miyaka, stay in the kitchen."

Startled by the protective tone in his voice, she turned to face Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Just stay here," he responded, walking to the front door.

She crept to the corner and listened carefully. The aura she sensed was defiantly vampiric, but it did seem right. It was simular to Sasuke's aura, but also was simular to Itachi and Kisame's.

"Sai. Leave now," Sasuke's voice snarled.

"Why, Sasuke?" a fake cheerful voice replied. "I just wanted to visit."

"Visit my ass. You came to try and get your hands on Miyaka."

Miyaka froze.

"Hm, still as perceptive as always Sasuke. Here's my question. What are you gonna do with her? Keep her as a pet until she bores you, then drain her dry?" the voice growled. "Or are you gonna bond her to yourself, so she becomes your loyal servant? Blindly obeying your every command?"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, causing Miyaka to drop to the ground in fear. "You don't know anything about Miyaka, so stop assuming you know what I'll do! Miyaka will never be turned into a blood servant for as long as I live!"

A loud clashing sounded, and Miyaka jumped up and ran to the sink as the two vampires rolled into her kitchen. She stumbled as Sasuke was kicked in her direction, and her arm landed on a knife she had sat on the counter to use for dinner.

Time froze, or just slowed down. Blood flew into the air, and the scent penetrated both vampire's senses. Miyaka crashed to the floor in front of the sink, holding her bleeding arm to her stomach, where it soaked onto her beautiful white tube top, staining the fabric forever. She had cried out in pain, so Sasuke was at her side in a moment. He stood over her protectively as the stranger stood and lifted his head to taste the air. His emotionless face twisted into a predator's sadistic sneer, and Miyaka crawled farther into the counter as Sasuke crouched lower, a inhuman snarl ripping from his lips.

Miyaka closed her eyes. This all had to be a nightmare. Any minute she was gonna wake up and Sasuke would be there, his gentle eyes and caresses assuring her that it was all a dream.

A loud growling sounded, and a yellow red nine tailed fox landed on the floor after breaking through the kitchen window, showering Miyaka and Sasuke in glass shards. The fox stood defensively in front of the pair, his tails lashing through the air in violent circles.

_**"Get her out of here and tend to her wound, bloodsucker,"**_ he growled, his red eyes focusing on the stranger, Sai.

Sasuke nodded, and gently lifted Miyaka into his arms and disappeared, reappearing in Miyaka's bedroom.

"Miyaka, let me see your arm."

She slowly pulled her arm from her body, and the long gash showing was still leaking crimson.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, then ran to a nearby bathroom and returned with hot water, a washcloth, and bandages. He cleaned the wound carefully, then gently wrapped it with the bandages until it was covered and the blood flow had stopped. Once he was finished, he kissed Miyaka gently on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Miyaka ... I should have sent you upstairs..." he whispered.

She put an shaking hand on his cheek. "It's okay... all that matters is we're both safe..."

"No... we're not. He's smelled your blood... he'll want you for himself. You'll be his pet... his bleeder, his **slave,**" Sasuke spat the last word. "If he gets you."

Miyaka's blood ran cold. "How can we stop him?"

"I can either bond you to me, or I can keep you in the church. But you don't want to move, and I don't want to bond you. So we're kinda in a bit of a dilemma."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto growled as he ran up the stairs to Miyaka's room._ I can't believe he got away the damn bloodsucker!_

"Miyaka, I promise... I'll never let him touch you. Sai is dangerous vampire. He's older than me, Kakashi, and Sakura all put together. He was alive when vampires **bred** humans for slaves," the bloodsucker's voice stated as Naruto neared the door. "He thinks that any human that a vampire fancies is for the taking. To be turned into a mindless servant."

"Sasuke... why won't you bond me to you?" Miyaka's shaky voice asked.

"Miyaka. The blood bond is a bond that nothing can break; you'd never be allowed to do anything that I didn't allow. If I didn't think you should hang out with Naruto and them... you wouldn't be allowed to. I don't want to take away your free will... that's what makes you you."

Naruto sat down and leaned his head against the door, listening to the conversation between vampire and human. His heart hammered when he heard Miyaka's gentle breathing.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't, Miyaka. Please, don't."

She sighed, and he heard the soft creak of her bed as she laid down.

"I don't feel so good."

"It's the blood lost, Miyaka. It may not seem like it, but you've lost a lot of blood. You need to sleep so your body can catch up. Your heart's beating so fast because it's trying to make up for the lost blood."

"Oh..."

Naruto poked his head into the room then slipped through the opening. He walked up to the bed, ignored the vampire, and nuzzled the girl as she laid on the bed. Her eyes opened.

_**"Hey, how you doing?"**_ he asked, his red eyes slowly shifting back to their normal blue color.

"I'm fine, but I'm a little woozy... I guess I lost a fair amount of blood."

_**"You did. The kitchen floor's covered with it-at least around the sink area."**_

Miyaka reached over than stopped, her hand hovering over his head. "May I?"

Naruto sat his head down on the bed, and looked up at her expectantly and approvingly. Sasuke just watched silently as she stroked his head, the velvet-like fur rippling under her hand.

"Naruto... thank you."

He lifted his head and cocked his head to the side. **_"For what?"_**

"For being there. For helping us."

_**"Humph,"**_ he turned his head. **_"I was only saving you. I'm sure the bloodsucker could have handled himself."_**

"You listen here mutt-"

"Please guys... don't fight."

They both froze, and looked at the girl as she laid on the bed between them, her face in the pillow.

"I hate it when you fight, because I know I'm the cause of it. So please... don't fight. Please."

"Alright," they both answered, and Naruto walked to the end of the bed, jumped up on her hope chest, and fell asleep, while Sasuke laid down beside Miyaka and held her close.

Naruto made a sacrifice for Miyaka, which was allowing her heart to be falling for a leech, while his heart pined for his unconditional love for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There Chapter nine. Sai is in it, and the love square has been introduced. I hope you enjoyed the chaos. Oh, and chapter twelve of Crying Eyes Loves Fighting Eyes is up, please thank Random Fan of this fic for the idea involving the suspense. The title and breaks was all me.**

**Rayen, signing off.**


	10. A Thousand Words

**Chapter 10 of Vampiric Desires ! YAY!!! PARTY CITY!!!**

**Ok, I'm so joking there, but I 'm just so excited. Sai was introduced last chapter, and so was the love square. What could happen in this chapter?**

**Warnings: rape, vampiric kill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto remember? Just this particular plot line.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka straightened out her uniform as she sat down her serving tray. She straightened her hair tie, then walked around the counter and got the next order. She was humming a song under her breath, so her mind was focused on the job, not her vampiric boyfriend who was probably just about to start over to the small restaurant she worked at to pick her up.

"Miyaka," the manager and owner said as he walked over to her while she sat the plates on the table.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she gave the people their drinks and picked up her tray.

"I know I said I wouldn't ask you to do this, but Ana's sick, and we need someone to perform right now," he stated.

Miyaka stood straight and felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Singing in church was one thing... but in front of a bunch of people she didn't know?

Her eyes glanced around the manager, and saw Sasuke standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, it's almost time for me to go home-"

"That's why i'm asking you," he said. "Look, if they don't like it, it'll be the only time I'll ask you to do this. If they do like it, Be prepared to fill in again."

Miyaka groaned a little, but agreed.

"Alright."

Miyaka barely had time to put away her tray and take off her apron before the manager announced her performance.

"Miyaka?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her hand as she walked by.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she sighed, pulling away and getting up on stage. "Uh, hi. My names Miyaka Hayashi, and I'm filling in for Ana. Uh, the song I'm gonna sing is one off of a video game, but it's going though my head so bear with me."

She looked back at the DJ who put in the CD, then she looked at Sasuke as he stood questioningly.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

Miyaka moved her hand smoothly, and kept her eyes trained on Sasuke as she sang, seeing him as her main support, the one who would cheer her on no matter what. Even if he left.

_"Save your tears cause I'll be back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

She placed her hand on her heart as she sang this part, than everyone in that room swore that her hair and facial features changed, her hair becoming a fair blonde, her eyes becoming a brilliant brown, and her skin becoming tawny. Sasuke took a step back at the change.

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Passing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings  
_

She spread her free arm to the side and looked to the ceiling as she sang unaware of the physical change of her features. All that she knew, was that she was being herself.

Sasuke swallowed at the sight of his lover, who now looked like the vampiress who had turned him. Was that why he chose her? Because of who he was remind of?

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

She let her arm lengthen before her, and she let her head tilt back as she held the note. Once she finished, she let her head fall back into place. Her features went back to normal.

_The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say_

Sasuke froze, and shook his head. _No. Miyaka is nothing like that woman. She is herself._ The spell seemed to break, and he sighed at how ridiculous he was being.

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

Miyaka's features changed again, only now her hair was much shorter and brown, and her eyes were blue. She did the same movement she had done with the first change.

_Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

She shook her head, and she went back to normal, but two more people, women in outfits not that different from the uniform she wore, appeared out of thin air, and they began singing with her.

_Oh One Thousand Words {brunette:One Thousand Words}  
Have Never been spoken {blonde:Oh Yeah}  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home {brunette:carry you home}  
Come back into my arms  
Suspended on Silver Wings {blonde:On Silver Wings}__Making all of your lonely years to only days {both:only days}  
They'll hold you forever........._

And One thousand words {brunette:oohh}  
Called out through the ages {blonde:called through the ages}  
They'll cradle you {both:oh yeah}

The two other women disappeared, and she was alone as she finished the song. Sasuke smiled at her.

_Oh a thousand words..._

The room applauded Sasuke smiled, then walked up to the stage and helped her down. Miyaka's feet touched the ground, and Sasuke held her tightly. She nuzzled into his chest. He had been there for her, and she was grateful.

"You did wonderfully, Miyaka," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke led Miyaka into the kitchen, where the window that had been broken the week before was finally fixed.

"Sasuke! You got the window fixed!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Actually, I did it myself," he said in a quiet tone.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"I have nothing else better to do while your at work."

"Oh, Sasuke, you're the best!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Miyaka kissed him, Sasuke complied to her kiss, tightening his hold on her and gently leaning her back.

It was going perfectly, when he felt his thirst boil under the strain. He pulled away quickly, releasing his hold Miyaka's body and slamming himself against the kitchen counter.

Miyaka landed on the floor, and stared up at Sasuke in surprise and shock. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head as he felt his fangs extend, his body craving her sweet, mouthwatering blood.

"Sasuke... do you need to feed?"

"I can't... not this time... I could kill you..." he gritted out, turning away before his instincts made him attack.

"Sasuke," her hand appeared on his shoulder, and she pulled so he was forced to turn to face her. "I trust you and your judgement."

Sasuke felt his will power weaken at the words, and he took her in his arms, and held her close. "I need to go hunting... I'll be back shortly."

He disappeared without a word, and Miyaka sighed as his embrace disappeared from her.

She was alone now, and the walls of her house never seemed so frightening. The old fear that had caused Sasuke to move in with her reared its ugly head, and she walked over to the door and locked it.

She walked upstairs to her room, and realized something. Sasuke hadn't fed since the night before he decided to move in. A week without once taking her blood. Not even when that Sai character had shown up and she got hurt.

"Oh, Sasuke," she whispered in the silence of her empty bedroom, where she laid down and wept, soon falling asleep from her tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka awoke when a loud thud sounded in her room, and she launched into an upright position. She glanced around the room. Discovering nothing out of place, she sighed and looked at her clock.

"10:10?" she asked quietly, then shrugged and began to get out of her bed.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and yanked her back down. She struggled, only to find that her assaulter was sitting on top her torso, pinning her arms to her sides, while their legs were forcing her legs to stay down. The hand was removed, and she started to scream, when a gag was forced into her mouth, cutting off the scream and almost making her choke.

"Now, now. No need to be screaming, girlie," the man on her sneered, and her eyes widened as she realized she was still wearing her uniform, which could be easily ripped off. "All I want is a little..." rope wrapped around her wrists, immobilizing them as the man tied them above her head to the bed. "Fun."

Miyaka felt tears rise into her eyes when she realized that this was it. No one was gonna save her this time. Her luck had ran out, and her innocence was about to be forcibly lost.

As she had predicted, the man moved back so he was sitting on her legs, then ripped her uniform off. She tried to scream, trying desperately to call someone's aid to her. But the vocalization was blocked by the gag. She struggled as he yanked her bra up, then began to roughly bite her breasts. She twisted her head in pain, and tears began to run down her face as he lifted his head to her lips and slammed his mouth onto hers and forced his tongue into her mouth.

If she had been able to, she would have bit down on his tongue and made him bleed. But the gag prevented that, so all she could do was tried and pull away, which didn't work.

When he had had enough of that he began taking off his pants, and she panicked. She bucked and desperately tried to scream. She didn't want this to be her first time. She didn't want this to be her impression of making love. And she didn't want it to be with a stranger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_There. Thirst tamed,_ Sasuke thought as he reappeared back in the kitchen in the dark of night.

Miyaka was nowhere to be found, so he figured she was upstairs sleeping. He moved into the hallway, and froze.

There was an unfamiliar scent in the hall... a **male** scent.

Sasuke ran up the stairs and ran to the bedroom. He went to open the door, and found it locked. He went to ran it, when he heard the one sound he didn't want to hear...

Miyaka's muffled scream of pain.

Without another thought he teleported into the bedroom, and ripped Miyaka's attacker off of her.

The man glared at Sasuke, and pulled out a switch blade. The vampire just let his fangs extend as his onyx eyes turned red in anger. This caused the human to back off.

Sasuke snarled, then ran forward and kicked the man so hard, his collarbone shattered, and the sheared ends pierced his own heart.

Sasuke glared down at the dead man on the floor, then slowly turned to where Miyaka lay on the bed, undressed, with her hands tied above her head and a gag in her mouth. His eyes went back to normal and his fangs retracted. He ran to her side and ripped the rope from the head board and untied her hands. Then he gently removed the gag from her mouth, and pulled her close as she collapsed into his chest. He swallowed hard as he realized...

He had been too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Poor Miyaka. Poor Sasuke...**

**The song in the first part, can anyone name it and the game it is from?**

**Rayen, checking out.**


	11. Bad For Me

**Chapter 11! What could happen now? Last chapter, the rating of this chapter shown through. Miyaka was raped, and Sasuke came too late!**

**Warnings: Cussing, blood, and best friend kissing the already taken girl.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks... that was how long it had been. That was how long it had been since Miyaka was raped. Sasuke barely left her side, and was always waiting for her after work. Her nature of course was to hide her pain and fear, but when dealing with a vampiric boyfriend and a shape-shifter best friend, that never went so well. Yeah. Naruto had gotten involved with the business too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX-Flashback-XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke rocked Miyaka gently as he felt his heart shatter at the fact that he had been unable to save her. It was so... unreal. How could he have been so stupid?

He left her vulnerable... why didn't he go hunting before he went and picked her up? Then she wouldn't have been hurt like this... this wouldn't have happened... she'd be safe... whole...

A roar sounded downstairs, and Sasuke grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around her shivering body, just as Naruto ran in.

**_"Where is the bastard?! WHERE?!"_** he snarled in his fox form, the nine tails lashing around rapidly.

"In the corner," Sasuke replied as Miyaka buried her face in his shirt.

Naruto walked over to the crumpled body on the floor. He inhaled once, then backed off, and looked back at the vampire who was comforting his best friend.

"Did you..."

"No... I was here just a moment too late..." Sasuke sighed, holding Miyaka. "I had to hunt. I thought I would be back sooner."

Naruto nodded. "I understand." _Miyaka needs to be calmed down, and she doesn't like it when I argue with the leech... I might as well do what I can._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX-End Flashback-XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka was in the kitchen, washing the dishes that she had used for dinner. Sasuke came down after making sure no one had stuck in, and then walked to her.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes, Miyaka."

"Why are you being so... protective?" she asked slowly, not wanting to anger him.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Not like that time," he refused to call the incident what it was. A rape. Either he was too proud, or he did not want to admit he failed her.

"Sasuke. It happens, there's nothing we can do now to reverse it. What's done is don-"

"That's not good enough, Miyaka!!" he yelled, and Miyaka spun and pressed against the counter in fear. He noticed and immediately calmed down. "You forget, Miyaka... I moved in with you so I could protect you from that... and I failed you. I'm surprised you haven't chased me away."

Miyaka walked over slowly. "Sasuke... I love you. More than anything."

"I'm bad for you, Miyaka-"

"So's chocolate. So is this and so is that. I want you. And only you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood there for a moment, looking down at the human he loved so much. If he wanted to tell her goodbye... he would never get past her name. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close, holding her gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ana is dealing with a relative so could you-"

"Yes I'll sing," Miyaka sighed as she walked back to put her stuff away.

The manager did this thing, and Sasuke walked in as Miyaka got on stage.

"Hey, I'm back. I'm singing a song for that tall raven haired boy in the back close to the door," the whole room looked at Sasuke. He sweatdropped. "It's called _Bad For Me_."

_I like chocolate, but my hips sure don't  
I like drinking red wine, but tomorrow my head sure won't  
These are just some things that I love that are bad for me_

_I like fighting, but my folks sure don't  
I like wearing high boots, but tomorrow my feet sure won't  
These are just some things that I love that are bad for me_

She spun, and everyone laughed. She had changed the song to suit her, so the lyrics could fit her.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

_But of all the things I shouldn't do  
Number one is loving you  
There's this fatal charm in your faithful arms  
Why is everything that feels so dang good  
Bad for me?_

Sasuke growled. Why did she have to do this to him? Why?

_I like fast cars, but the law sure don't  
I like partying late, but tomorrow the boss sure won't  
These are just some things that I love that are bad for me_

_But of all the things I shouldn't do  
Number one is loving you  
There's this fatal charm in your faithful arms  
Why is everything that feels so dang good  
Bad for me?_

Miyaka smiled as she danced then winked at Sasuke, who groaned._ I hate her sometimes..._

She hitched her skirt just enough to get whistles. Sasuke nearly lunged.

_Oh I like danger, but common sense sure don't  
Tonight I like your sweet words, but tomorrow my heart may not so much.  
These are just some things that I love that are bad for me_

_But of all the things I shouldn't do  
Number one is loving you  
There's this fatal charm in your faithful arms  
Why is everything that feels so dang good  
Bad for me?_

She smiled that little smile of hers.

_Boy you're one of those things I love  
But you're bad for me  
So bad for me_

She spun on more time then stopped. "Yeah!"

Sasuke walked through the crowd and helped her off stage as the patrons clapped. "You do know that wasn't smart?"

Five minutes later they were walking out, Miyaka now in her normal clothes.

Miyaka sighed. "I was trying to tell you something..."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm bad for you but you love me anyway. Got it. Next time just mind yourself," he growled as they walked out.

"Geez, Sasuke... Loosen up!" she snapped, walking ahead of him, and taking a left instead of a right. _What happened to your sense of fun?_

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his heart clenching.

"I'm going to Naruto's. For some **fun**."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kushina," Miyaka said as Naruto led her into the kitchen.

The red head hurried over and embraced the teen in a loving hug. "Miyaka! It's been so long! Where have you been!"

"Around," she replied, patting Kushina's back in response. She then looked down at the swelling stomach of Mrs. Uzamaki. "Do I sense a new troublemaker?"

Naruto laughed as Minato walked in. "Miyaka!"

"Hi, Minato. Thought I'd come visit!"

He hugged the ebony haired girl and then patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Why not show Miyaka the nursery?"

"Alright! Follow me, Miyaka!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Miyaka's wrist and dragging her to the nursery.

"This is where my little sister is gonna be!" he laughed as he proudly showed off the fox themed nursery. "Dad and I built the shelves and the boxes ourselves."

Miyaka ran her hand over one of the beautiful handcrafted toy boxes. "It's nice. So, you're having a sister?"

"Yeah. Mom said we're gonna name her Suzume, Dad said Mari. I tossed in Mai, and they were all for it," he grinned, then kinda looked down at his feet. "But... I guess that was before all this happened..."

"Before all what happened?" Miyaka asked, biting her lip.

"Before you were raped..."

"UGH!!" Miyaka spun away. "I came here to have fun, Naruto! Not be reminded of that! It's in the past! There's nothing we can do about it okay?!"

Naruto backed off. "Miyaka ... I'm sorry... I just..."

"Nevermind. I guess I might as well deal with my guilty boyfriend-"

"Look Miyaka ... I guess to me it means you're no longer what you were before that... But if you want to just hang, come on! I got a new game I want you to try!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the nursery and to his bedroom down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha! I won again!" Miyaka yelled jumping up after beating Naruto **again** playing a racing game.

"I hate you," Naruto said playfully.

"No you don't! You love me!" she laughed, which caused Naruto to blush.

_If only you knew Miaka,_he thought, then asked, "Miyaka ... Do you think you and I could ever be a couple?"

That made her stop. "Huh?"

"You. me... dating."

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I guess... if I hadn't met Sasuke."

"Close your eyes."

"What?" she looked up.

"Please?"

"Okay..." she closed her eyes.

Naruto leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against hers. She opened her eyes in surprise, then relaxed as he gently massaged her lips with his. She moaned quietly as he licked her lip, begging for an entrance. She began to grant it, when she realized what she was doing.

Her hand flew up and connected with Naruto's face faster than the blink of an eye, and sent Naruto flying across the room.

"What was that?!" she snapped.

Naruto rubbed his cheek. "You seemed to enjoy it before you realized what you were doing."

"OOH!!" She spun on her heel and ran out of the room. She stomped down the stairs, said very quick good byes to Kushina and Minato, and left.

And her life just got a hell of a lot crazier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You: WHA??!!**

**Me: Oi.**

**You: WHY DID NARUTO JUST KISS HER?!?! HE KNOWS SHE'S DATING SASUKE!!!**

**Me: because he wants her to be with someone who is at least mostly human and doesn't have the potential to drink her dry.**

**You: Oh....**

**A/N: I might cut this off soon and make a Sequel... Feed back for it will be great!**

**The lovely Rayen, checking out to go swimming!**


	12. I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella

**Here's Chapter Twelve!! Miyaka's getting tired of Sasuke being so damn protective, and she decides to do a singing audition to relieve a little stress. What happens when Sasuke finds her singing a song that is telling him she's had enough?**

**Thanks Titanium Lioness for encouraging the cutting off in a few chapters and starting a sequel. I will do that most likely. I will drop ideas at the end of this chapter for the sequel's title and plot, and we'll see what happens from there. K?**

**Warnings: cussing maybe, vampires(duh).**

**Disclaimer: Reporter:'Do you own Naruto?' Me: 'No, but the author is letting me borrow it.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka sighed as she walked home from work. By some stroke of luck, she had managed to sneak away from Sasuke. She didn't need to deal with him, especially after what had happened with Naruto. Unfortunately, he had caught the scent on her lips and had basically went all out in a rampage. Miyaka had never heard that many curses come out of Sasuke's mouth in the four months they had been together, and she felt like she shouldn't have let Naruto do anything.

She passed a sign on the sidewalk, which read:

**AUDITIONS FOR SINGERS**

**NO INSTRUMENTS NEEDED.**

**JUST BRING YOUR VOICE.**

**PAY: **

**$350 FOR AUDITIONING**

**$700 IF YOU GET THE AUDITION.**

**Have two songs prepared:**

**1 Upbeat**

**1 slow**

_What the hell,_ she sighed, walking in and signing up.

Twenty minutes later, her name was called, and she walked up to the stage.

"Alright Ms. Hayashi. What song are you singing first? Slow or fast?" the judge asked.

"My slow. It's _My Immortal_, by Evanescence," she replied.

"Alright. Begin."

Miyaka took a deep breath, then began to sing gently.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She looked away for a moment, pretending to be heart broken, then continued beautifully.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She looked up at the ceiling, and sang what was left.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke growled under his breath as he followed Miyaka's scent. She knew better than to leave without him, so why the hell did she do it now?!

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He froze, then turned into the building as he heard Miyaka sing _My Immortal_ so beautifully.

"Thank you Ms. Hayashi. And the upbeat song?" a man in behind a small table asked.

"_Cinderella_, the Cheetah Girls."

Sasuke froze as the music started, and she began dancing with fire.

_When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

He hung his head as Miyaka spun. _Great... I've made her hate me..._

Miyaka slid, as she sang her body becoming more graceful with each step.

_I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Sasuke watched as she pointed to herself so passionately, then turned and walked away.

_Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

She spun then she stopped and got a soft yet determined look on her face.

_I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free._

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side_

She immediately stomped her foot and spun to walk to the back of the stage so she was in the shadows. She got a glare as she looked out.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself 

She stopped with her eyes on Sasuke as she pointed to her chest and then dropped her hand so it sat on her hip. Then bowed as the room applauded.

"Thank you! Please leave your name and address so I can send you your payment and a performance time," the man said as she pushed her hair back.

"Thanks!' Miyaka said then stepped down and grabbed her stuff, she walked by Sasuke wordlessly after jotting down the address.

He ran after her.

"Miyaka I-"

"I won't do the performance thing if that's your problem," she stated sharply. "I only did it for some spending money. But I will say this," she turned to face him. "I don't want to be like Cinderella, and I can slay my own dragons." she turned back around continued on.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and sighed. _Maybe I am being a little too protective._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka yawned as she rolled over, expecting to be on Sasuke when she noticed he wasn't there. She sat up and looked around. His stuff was in the corner, then she looked over to the door as he walked in with a tray of food.

"Morning! Breakfast?" he smiled as he sat it down next to her, sitting on his side of the bed.

"Breakfast in bed? This is a first," she laughed, taking the tray as she sat up and placed it on her lap. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just decided to make you breakfast..." he trailed off, looking out the door.

Miyaka noticed. "What is it?"

"Stay here for a second," he said gently. "It's a couple of my friends who aren't as well controlled as me."

"Oh..." she looked away.

"I'll call you if it's safe."

"Alright," she replied, sighing as she began to eat the pancakes.

Ten, twenty minutes went by, and by that time she had cleaned her plate and gotten dressed.

She was starting to wonder when his voice called up the stairs.

"Miyaka, you can come down!"

She grabbed the tray and walked downstairs quickly putting it in the kitchen and turning to come face to face with a blonde with extremely bright blue eyes.

"Wow! She is pretty, yeah!" he said, and Miyaka squeaked at the sudden revelation of his fangs and stumbled back.

A brunette appeared beside him. "Tobi think you startled her, Deidara-senpai! Your fangs are out!"

The blonde bit down on his lip and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, yeah! I have a problem with remembering that, yeah!" and his fangs retracted. "My fangs seem to have a mind of their own, yeah!

Miyaka suddenly felt very confused. She thought she knew all of Sasuke's friends. Sakura, Kakashi, that Suigestu guy, and that Neji guy. These two... were just plain weird. So...

Who the hell were these two?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Piper should be happy. Deidara and Tobi have now made an appearance.**

**SEQUEL!!!**

**::Title Idea's and Summaries::**

**1) A Fox's Caress----**

**Sai has been nowhere to be seen, but Sasuke's taking no chances. He decides to have Kakashi hunt for the older vampire, and reluctantly asks Naruto to take care of Miyaka while he also tracks down Sai. He then tells Miyaka that he will be gone for a while... What happens when Naruto and Miyaka are alone with out Sasuke around?**

**2) The Vampire's Mau----**

**Everything was going good... Sai hadn't been around, Naruto and Sasuke had put their differences aside to try and give Miyaka her space. Suddenly somewhere out of the blue, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau. What's Sasuke gonna do?! Will Naruto step up and take her?!**

**3) Vampiric Demands----**

**Sai's back. And he wants Miyaka bad. But Sasuke, Kakashi, Deidara, Tobi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Minato stands between him and her. Miyaka's going into a emotional torture because of the older vampires demands, and Sasuke is torn between three choices. To leave Miyaka human and die to protect her, Bind her to him, or Turn her himself. What will he choose to keep her away from Sai?**

**4) Animal Desires----**

**Everything was fine until Sasuke decided it was best to leave Miyaka for a while in hopes of keeping her safe. In her breakdown afterwards, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau and disappears. Naruto finds her in the woods, but can't recognize her until she calls his name as he turns to leave. He takes her home to tend to the many wounds she has from a renegade wolf. Will love finally rise from their friendship? And when Sasuke returns, will he accept Miyaka's new person? Or will Miyaka even take him back?**

**Please state in the review which one wins! 1,2,3 or 4! you can also offer ideas, and I can add it to the list!!**


	13. A Gathering

**Current stats on the Sequel:**

**Fox's Caress: 1**

**The Vampire's Mau: 2**

**Vampiric Demands: 4**

**Animal Desires: 1**

**Vote Now! If your torn between two, vote for both!**

**Warnings:Protective vampiric boyfriends.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I'd publish these here?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka was staring at the two vampires in front of her, when Sasuke appeared behind them.

"Guys, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" he asked as he shoved between them and put an arm around her.

Miyaka remember what she had said the day before and pulled away slightly. Sasuke dropped his arm.

"Nothing, Sasuke. I just forgot my fangs were out," Deidara replied.

"Tobi is happy to see Sasuke!"

"It's good to see you too, Tobi," Sasuke replied, then frowned. "But you guys said there was something involving Miyaka that you needed to discuss?"

"Ah, yes... About that, yeah..." Deidara sighed.

"Well?"

"The council wants to know if it is really important to protect her from Sai?" the blonde continued. "And keep her human and unbonded? If you wish her to remain human, bind her."

"I am not binding her."

"Then turn her."

"No."

Miyaka sighed then looked at the time. She had to get to work. "You two make yourselves at home. I need to get to work."

"Miyaka-"

"You forget that money doesn't grow on trees Sasuke," she replied, walking over to the coat rack, grabbing her things, and walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka served ten tables in five minutes, and performed twice within the next hour. Things were getting tight, but she wasn't gonna let Sasuke know, even though she kinda slipped before she left. She needed to pay off the house; all she needed was five hundred more dollars, and that house was hers forever.

Then... there was the problem with Sai. She could already tell that things were gonna get worse-much worse- before they'd get better on that front. She could already tell that her days as a free human were numbered.

She just had to hope, that maybe... just maybe... Sasuke could figure out how to do this. That her vampire in armor could do this. Taking on assholes like the guy who raped her was one thing, but vampires who think you're fit to be a slave? Uh-huh, no thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She is going to stay human."

"Then bind her."

"NO!"

"Then you are signing her death warrant."

"No I am not!"

"Turn her then-"

"I will not turn her."

This argument had gone on for the last twelve hours, and the entire time that Deidara and Sasuke were arguing, Tobi had cleaned the entire house for Miyaka.

The dishes were washed, the floors swept and mopped, the carpets vacuumed, the rooms cleaned and dusted, the drapes washed, windows washed. He even had her dinner on the stove.

"Sasuke, I'm home-What smells so good?!" Miyaka asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw Tobi preparing the meal.

"Tobi thought Miyaka would want dinner ready when she returned," the brunette clapped as the girl walked over and lifted the lid to a pot.

"It smells delicious, Tobi. Thank you."

That was when Sasuke came in, holding the mail.

"Miyaka."

She turned, and noticed the hard expression his face. "Yes?"

"What's this?" he asked, holding up the bill for the house.

"The house payment," she answered calmly.

"It says you're overdue."

"I paid it on my way home. That was probably just something routine or a missent bill. It happens-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble? I could have helped-"

"Because I don't need help," she snapped, and the room suddenly chilled. "You've been helping me with everything, making me look like I can't take care of myself, and I am getting tired of it. I want you to show me you support me by just encouraging me!"

Sasuke stood quietly, and Deidara stood behind him with his mouth open while Tobi held the spoon he was using to stir the soup with while staring at Miyaka, who had just told off one of the most powerful vampires.

"Miyaka ... I want you to be happy and not have to worry about things like this," he whispered.

"That's all part of being human."

Deidara coughed, causing the couple to look at the blonde. "As fascinating as this heart to heart is, I came to tell you this. Sai is calling a gathering. He wants to reinstate the old laws."

"What old laws?" Miyaka asked as Sasuke pulled her to his chest.

Sasuke swallowed, and a growl rose in his throat before his words came, and that was enough to tell her it wasn't good for her, being human. The air suddenly seemed to to have chilled, and the body beside her began to became her safe harbor. She could protect herself from just about anything. Except obsessive vampires that were lusting for her blood and body it sounded like. Sasuke must have noticed her movement or uneasiness, because his grip on her tightened in both protection and possession.

"The Slave Laws."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I am still doing the sequel title/plot thing:**

**1) A Fox's Caress----**

**Sai has been nowhere to be seen, but Sasuke's taking no chances. He decides to have Kakashi hunt for the older vampire, and reluctantly asks Naruto to take care of Miyaka while he also tracks down Sai. He then tells Miyaka that he will be gone for a while... What happens when Naruto and Miyaka are alone with out Sasuke around?**

**2) The Vampire's Mau----**

**Everything was going good... Sai hadn't been around, Naruto and Sasuke had put their differences aside to try and give Miyaka her space. Suddenly somewhere out of the blue, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau. What's Sasuke gonna do?! Will Naruto step up and take her?!**

**3) Vampiric Demands----**

**Sai's back. And he wants Miyaka bad. But Sasuke, Kakashi, Deidara, Tobi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Minato stands between him and her. Miyaka's going into a emotional torture because of the older vampire's demands, and Sasuke is torn between three choices. To leave Miyaka human and die to protect her, Bind her to him, or Turn her himself. What will he choose to keep her away from Sai?**

**4) Animal Desires----**

**Everything was fine until Sasuke decided it was best to leave Miyaka for a while in hopes of keeping her safe. In her breakdown afterwards, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau and disappears. Naruto finds her in the woods, but can't recognize her until she calls his name as he turns to leave. He takes her home to tend to the many wounds she has from a renegade wolf. Will love finally rise from their friendship? And when Sasuke returns, will he accept Miyaka's new person? Or will Miyaka even take him back?**

**Please state in the review which one wins! 1,2,3 or 4! you can also offer ideas, and I can add it to the list!!**


	14. Choices & Feelings

**Current stats on the Sequel:**

**Fox's Caress: 2**

**The Vampire's Mau: 5**

**Vampiric Demands: 5**

**Animal Desires: 2**

**Vote Now! A couple of my friends voted after reading it on my computer without fanfiction, so that's where the other ones came from!**

**Warnings: blood, several vampires, insulting of the fox, and more cutting.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka felt her blood run cold at the three words that exited her lover's mouth. Her body became rigid, and her thoughts began to panic. She remembered well what he had said when Sai had appeared and she had gotten hurt.

_"Sai is a dangerous vampire. He's older than me, Kakashi, and Sakura all put together. He was alive when vampires bred humans for slaves. He thinks that any human that a vampire fancies is for the taking. To be turned into a mindless servant."_

_Does this mean... he is coming for me?_ She thought, her stomach churning at the thought.

Sasuke pulled her closer, sensing her distress and wishing to try and calm it. "Deidara ... when is this Gathering? And who's attending?"

"In two days. Kakashi, Suigestu, myself, Sai, Lord Garra, and Lady Temari, and of course the council. Plus you are being summoned," the blonde sighed.

Sasuke growled. "How long is it?"

"As long as it takes. Keep mind the time in our world and the time in this is different slightly. Days here is hours there, days there are weeks here."

Miyaka looked away. "Go do your thing."

Sasuke looked down at her. "What?"

"You have to go. I'll be fine. I'll stay at Nar-I mean Kiba's. Or Shikamaru's."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "You're not going to that bastard's place."

"I just said that!" she said pulling away. "I started to say 'Naruto' out of habit!"

"Out of habit?!" he snapped.

"Naruto is-was-my best friend! I'd go to his house all the time!" she snarled. "And I said I'm going to Kiba's or Shikamaru's!"

"That bastard is bound to be at one of those places at least once a day! I don't want him trying anything while I'm gone!"

"And what if I let him!!" she snapped, then covered her mouth quickly when she realized what she had said.

Sasuke glared at her, his eyes threatening to go red.

"No, that came out wrong-"

"Do whatever the hell you want," he started to walk away, angry.

Away from her. Angry at her.

"Sasuke?!" she ran after him. "Sasuke please! I didn't mean to say that-"

"No but you were probably gonna think about it!" Sasuke snarled. "Do I not satisfy you or something?!"

"Sasuke it's not like that!" she pleaded, her body shaking. "Naruto just brought something up that made me start thinking about if I never met you. That if I hadn't said yes to you, I'd say yes to him! But I love you!"

Deidara and Tobi were silent. This was one lover's quarrel neither wanted to get into.

Sasuke stood there, then raised her head shakily with his hand. "Do you want to say yes to him?"

"Not anymore."

"Okay," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her.

"Tobi can stay here and watch her if you wish Sasuke," Deidara said. "She'll be in good hands."

"Thank you," the raven nodded, and picked Miyaka up and took her upstairs to calm her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke frowned as he looked down at Miyaka, her arms touching the bed where he had laid. She knew he was leaving, but it still felt like he was stealing away like a thief or an unfaithful lover. He leaned down and kissed her face, then gently rubbed his face against the crook of her neck and her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of both her flesh and blood.

"Sasuke," Deidara stated from the door. "It's time."

Sasuke stood and nodded, then touched Miyaka's face on last time before leaving in a swirl of shadows, along with Deidara.

Sasuke sighed as he returned to the realm he hated so much. He was filled with such hatred for the place, he felt as if he would explode. But, he pushed that back; he was here for a reason. He was here for that beautiful human girl sleeping soundly at the hour of twilight in the human realm, while he had stole away in the middle of the night.

"Come on. The sooner we get the Gathering over with the better," Deidara growled lightly pulling on Sasuke's jacket. "God, I hate Draculia."

Sasuke growled at the name of the realm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka sat up and sighed when she realized Sasuke had gone. She knew he'd steal away in the middle of the night, but she was hoping he'd at least wake her up.

"What's done be done," she whispered softly to herself lifting herself out of bed and walking to her dresser.

It was orientation for school, so she had to look nice and presentable. Human.

_If only Sasuke was here,_ she thought as she pulled on her best light blue jeans, and her new satin tube top(compliments of Sasuke).

She just prayed everything went well at the Gathering.

The long walk to the highschool was lonely, and so was orientation as she saw couples walking around signing up for the lockers, sports, and clubs together. She had no one with her... again.

Everyone stared down at her, of the students anyways. She was no normal girl. She was great in history, and the mythology class, and she was one of the best ghost hunters of the Paranormal club(a friend started it and it caught on well).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arguing. That's all these things were good for. A bunch of never-ending arguing.

Lord Garra and Lady Temari were sitting at the head of the room, listening to Sai speak his side while everyone else argued on how it took all the fun out of hunting.

Sasuke sat, not as dignified as one would think, considering his right leg was over the arm of his chair while his left hand held his face, covered his eyes, and the long black coat he had worn laying across the chair arm he was leaning against. He was on Lord Garra's right. Kakashi stood at his right, a katana of forged silver under the palms of his hands. Deidara stood between the sibling leaders, a silver katana under each hand. Suigestu was on Temari's left, a silver spear in hand.

"Then you say it is right for this vampire-" Sai pointed to Sasuke, who did not twitch. "-to be wooing a human woman and keep her? To bleed her when he wishes, and keep her human and **love** her?"

Eyes flew to Sasuke, who sat up and glared at Sai. "I am in love with a human yes, and I wish for her to stay that way!" his voice echoed in the hall, as the entire had now grown silent as he stood. "She will also stay a free blood. She will not be bonded, enslaved, or turned until the day I die or the day she dies. Since the former isn't really possible, the latter will be what happens."

"And how will you explain to other humans why while she grows old you stay young?" An wise vampire, Iruka Umino, pointed out. "While she grows weak you remain strong?"

Sasuke growled. "I'll be with her either way. I love her the way she is."

"Even when she is friends with our enemy? Those filthy shape-shifters-"

"The treaty of our agreement is still in place, Master Sai," Lady Temari and Lord Garra spoke, which caused the room to glance at the sibling leaders.

Lord Garra spoke alone. "The shape-shifters will defend what they believe needs defending, and if we come into those areas-"

"-We are free game. They may attack, for they are defending their homes and or friends," Temari finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyaka sighed as she came home from work. It had been three days since Sasuke had left. Tobi kept her safe, well fed, and the house spotless. She was grateful for the vampire's presence, but what it was lacking in was love and devotion to her and only her.

"Tobi, I'm home," she called, and the vampire rounded the corner in heartbeats.

"Hello, Miyaka!!" he cried happily, and Miyaka smiled a feigned smile as he took her things and hung them up. "Dinner is ready!"

"Thank you, Tobi-" she turned as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." she opened it to see Naruto. Her emerald eyes hardened. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine."

"Miyaka look. I know what I did was out of line, and I never should have done that. I'm sorry okay?"

"How do I know your telling the truth?" she asked, her eyes duller than normal, which Naruto noticed.

"Miyaka, is anything wrong? Your eyes are dull-"

"I'm fine! Just go home, you-you stupid fox!!" she snapped, turning and slamming the door on his face.

Naruto stood there in shock, unsure why Miyaka seemed so cold... did something happen at work?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai smirked. "And so, if that is so, why has he not been attacked?" he again pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke has made his own truce with the shape-shifters. And that is to be sure that the human girl is safe from harm."

"Harm came to her three weeks ago, when Sasuke was out hunting."

Sasuke made connections, and he launched from his seat, drawing a dagger and tackling Sai, holding him to the ground with the silver blade resting above his heart.

"You're the one who was always haunting her weren't you? You were the one trying to get to her so you could taste her blood weren't you? You sent that damn bastard after her when you knew I would be hunting? Didn't you?!" Sasuke yelled, and the entire room was silent, waiting for the other vampire to reply.

"Hm, while since I can't hide the truth from our dear Lord and Lady, then, Yes! I am the one you want," Sai replied, and the others began murmuring.

"Sai." Garra and Temari's voices were cold as ice.

Sasuke stood and back away, allowing the leaders to look at the older vampire.

"You hereby banished from this council, and you are banished from Draculia. You are banished to Frostmont, and you are to stay there and await the punishment brought down upon you by the heavens!"

"Fine," he stood, then pointed at Sasuke. "Keep a close eye on your pet, Uchiha. I promise... I will take her from you."

Sasuke snarled, and the other vampire vanished.

The room dispersed, and Sasuke was soon alone, save for Suigestu, Kakashi, and Deidara.

Kakashi walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be ready."

"Yeah... I know." Sasuke disappeared, and reappeared in Miyaka's room.

She was no where to be seen. He looked at the clock and saw that it was the time when she would be in bed, when the scent of her blood and tears reached him. He spun and ran to the nearest bathroom.

There on the floor was Miyaka, her bleeding wrist being licked tenderly by her own tongue, while tears flowed down her face.

"Miyaka ..."

She looked up at him, startled, then looked away in shame. He walked over to her, and put his hand on her cheek.

"It's alright. I'm here. You don't need to be doing this," he lifted her up and cleaned her wound, then wrapped it. Then tenderly, he kissed each one of her fingers, then each wrist gently.

"Is it done? What was decided?" she whispered.

Sasuke smiled, and took her in his arms, resting his forehead against hers. She knew the results before he spoke, but didn't say a word as he answered her.

"You'll be safe for a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I am still doing the sequel title/plot thing:**

**1) A Fox's Caress----**

**Sai has been nowhere to be seen, but Sasuke's taking no chances. He decides to have Kakashi hunt for the older vampire, and reluctantly asks Naruto to take care of Miyaka while he also tracks down Sai. He then tells Miyaka that he will be gone for a while... What happens when Naruto and Miyaka are alone with out Sasuke around?**

**2) The Vampire's Mau----**

**Everything was going good... Sai hadn't been around, Naruto and Sasuke had put their differences aside to try and give Miyaka her space. Suddenly somewhere out of the blue, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau. What's Sasuke gonna do?! Will Naruto step up and take her?!**

**3) Vampiric Demands----**

**Sai's back. And he wants Miyaka bad. But Sasuke, Kakashi, Deidara, Tobi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Minato stands between him and her. Miyaka's going into a emotional torture because of the older vampire's demands, and Sasuke is torn between three choices. To leave Miyaka human and die to protect her, Bind her to him, or Turn her himself. What will he choose to keep her away from Sai?**

**4) Animal Desires----**

**Everything was fine until Sasuke decided it was best to leave Miyaka for a while in hopes of keeping her safe. In her breakdown afterwards, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau and disappears. Naruto finds her in the woods, but can't recognize her until she calls his name as he turns to leave. He takes her home to tend to the many wounds she has from a renegade wolf. Will love finally rise from their friendship? And when Sasuke returns, will he accept Miyaka's new person? Or will Miyaka even take him back?**

**Please state in the review which one wins! 1,2,3 or 4! you can also offer ideas, and I can add it to the list!!**


	15. New Investigation: Kohona Bapist Church

**IMPORTANT!!WE HAVE A NEW LEADER!!!CHECK IT OUT!!!!**

**Current stats on the Sequel:**

**Fox's Caress: 2**

**The Vampire's Mau: 6**

**Vampiric Demands: 5**

**Animal Desires: 2**

**WE ARE BACK! Voting is still on, but this will probably be the deciding round! If you want to change or vote for a different one, get that vote in NOW!! Come on come on VOTE!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**Warning: Cussing, freaking out shape shifters and vampire, panicked human girl. The usual.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. END OF DISCUSSION.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke brushed his lover's hair gently with his hand as she laid beside him, her head on his chest, her body almost molded to his. For her, school would start soon, and that meant she was going to be alone for a good part of her days. She had told him how she didn't fit in, how no one accepted her for who she was. Just what she was. The only people who did were the people in the paranormal club.

Her silken hair was loose, making a blanket for her upper arms, and her pale skin glinted in the dim light of the morning.

She took a deep breath, then her eyes fluttered open, causing her to look up at Sasuke.

"Morning."

"Morning," she responded, yawning. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at her clock. She blinked, then shot of bed. "SHIT!!!!"

"What is it?!" he asked as she pulled off her night shirt and yanked on a shirt then pulled on some jeans.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble!!!" she moaned as she grabbed her book-bag and jammed a binder, two spiral notebooks, three comprehension books, and a pencil pouch of various utensils. "Mr. Harmara is gonna be pissed!!!" and she bolted out the door yelling, "I'M SO LATE!!!"

Sasuke just sat there confused. _Did I miss-_ then he smacked himself upside the head. School started **that day**! He looked at the clock and shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

He got up, and packed himself a book-bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss. Hayashi, you have officially embarrassed yourself, and this entire school. You are an entire two hours late, meaning you've missed your math class and language arts," Mr Harmara snapped, and Miyaka cowered. "You better have a good excuse for being late on the first day."

"Well, Mr. Harmara, you see, I-"

"Mr. Harmara, there is a new student to see you. He wasn't here for orientation."

Miyaka frowned. _Who misses orientation?_

"Sorry for the intrusion, sir," a smooth voice said, and Miyaka turned to see her knight in shining armor.

"Sasuke?!" she exclaimed before she could think.

"Miyaka, you look pale. are you alright?" the raven asked kneeling beside her chair to get a better look at her.

"And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha-Helsinger," Sasuke answered, and Miyaka raised an eyebrow.

_Where the hell did he get that?_ she frowned as Mr. Harmara looked over the pair.

"You two know each other I presume?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend," Sasuke replied. "And I can vouch for why she was late. You see, she was staying at my apartment because she had a break in last week, and I totally spaced on that today was the first day of school so I did not remind her to set her alarm."

_Thank you god!_ Miyaka sighed.

"Oh, I see. Forgive me. You see, Miss. Hayashi has a record-"

"And I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding," Sasuke stated sharply, and Miyaka knew he was glaring at the principal. "Now Miyaka and myself have to get to class." he grabbed Miyaka's arm and pulled her out of the office.

Miyaka pulled away and stared up at her boyfriend. "Why-"

"I wanted you to have at least someone looking at you on the level. Someone accepting you for you. Then maybe everyone else will too."

"And what if you're the only one being accepted?" she asked glaring passed him at a couple of gawking female T.A.s.

Sasuke turned and saw the girls, who blushed and turned away, whispering about him. He went to speak to Miyaka, but saw she was already down the hall. He ran to catch up.

"Miyaka-"

"You fit in everywhere don't you?!" she snapped, tears in the corners of her eyes. "You don't need to try, you just do! Is that vampire thing?!"

"Miyaka, listen I-"

"I don't care anymore!" she sighed, throwing her hands into the air before turning with a more calm expression. "What's your third period?"

"What's yours?"

"History."

"History," he answered.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways. We're in all the same classes."

"Oh Sasuke..."

He smiled, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke caused an uproar, gained a fanclub, and made Miyaka the most hated girl in the school(Fanclub) just for dating him. Not to mention, all the guys were pissed because if they had a girl, the girls always asked why they didn't do what Sasuke did for Miyaka.

And then, there was Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They saw Miyaka in third, so imagine their surprise when she walks in with her vampire boyfriend on her arm. Naruto acted like he didn't care when he actually did, Shikamaru was too lazy to care, and Kiba was very much against it until he saw how the vampire acted around her, then was all for it.

And now it was after school, and Miyaka had a meeting for the Paranormal club, which Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were members of. And Sasuke came along as well...

"So first meeting of the year!" the president stated, once everyone greeted everyone. "It's good to see everyone so let's just hop to it shall we? I did something researching this summer, and I found just the place for us to investigate!"

Miyaka, being vice prez, looked at him. "Where?"

"The Kohona Baptist Church!"

The three shape shifters, Sasuke, and Miyaka all froze. _Oh no..._

Miyaka found her voice first. "W-Why the Church?"

"You haven't heard the stories?!" the prez exclaimed. "The Vampire In the Church! The Ghost Elk of the Churchyard! The Werewolf of the Catacombs! And oh the real excitement! The Legendary Nine-tailed Fox!!!!"

Naruto swallowed, as did Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru. Miyaka just felt her lungs stop working for several moments.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you've seen ghosts."

Miyaka sighed. "Why not the old warehouse on fifth? The Banshee of Fruits?"

"We did that last year-"

"But we didn't get any solid evidence that was recorded. We all had experiences, but we need solid proof! I say we revisit the warehouse!"

"No. We're doing the Church. End of discussion. Be ready to go in three weeks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NOW what?!" Miyaka asked as she and the four boys(Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru) walked to the cafe. "How are we gonna pull this off?!?!"

"I don't know!!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling at his blonde hair.

"I'm beat," Shikamaru growled.

"Search me!!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke was the only one who was quiet. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work. He just had to hope.

"MIYAKA!!" the manager cried the moment she walked through the door.

"What?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"You need to perform! For the entire shift!!!"

She back up into Naruto. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Naruto blushed, and felt Sasuke glaring at him, so he quickly stepped back.

"Please! There is a guy here who specially ordered that you sing for the entire shift!!"

"But-But-"

"Just go!!"

And she got shanghaied... AGAIN.

"Hi, everyone... um, I'm back. I didn't even get changed out of my school clothes... uh, I hope you enjoy my singing today..."(1)

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
_

Sasuke watched as she sang, her body moving gracefully as she danced to her music. She wasn't afraid, and he saw her eyes as she danced.

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
_

Miyaka danced as if she had been in another girl's body letting her emotion come out as she sang.

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
are confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

She slowed down on the last verse, then bowed her head with a sigh. The music started. (2).

_Whenever sang my songs_

_on the stage on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_wishing they would heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there_

_In the corner of this tiny little bar_

Miyaka stood still, but her hands moved with her voice as she sang the waltz like song.

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_Darling so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown then I will know that you are no dreamer_

_Let me come to you close as i want to be_

_Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast_

Her eyes focused on Sasuke as she sang the words, and he noticed how she was singing to him for this song. As if it was for him.

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

_Darling so share with me_

_You're love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is._

_How can I let you know_

_That I'm more than the dress and the voice?_

_Just reach me out and you will know you're not dreaming_

She was sure this was their song, because his eyes were always on her, and hers on him.

_Darling so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown then I will know that you are no dreamer_

She bowed, then shook her head to try and figure out what to sing next. It was easy to sing one song a night because then she never got confused, this wasn't what she liked. The music started before she could react.(3)

_She follows the path of least resistance  
She doesn't care to see the mountain top  
She twists and turns with no regard to distance  
She never comes to a stop_

And she rolls, she's a river  
Where she goes, time will tell  
Heaven knows he can't go with her  
And she rolls all by herself

She bounced her knee for a moment, then continued her words, which flowed gracefully off her tongue.

_He's headed for a single destination  
He doesn't care what's standing in his path  
He's in line between two points of separation  
He ends just where it says to on the map_

And he rolls, he's a highway  
Where he goes, time will tell  
Heaven knows she can't go with him  
And he rolls all by himself, all by himself

Miyaka bowed her head, and Naruto watched as the lights adjusted to the setting of the final part of the song. Perhaps she could be with the vampire. Perhaps she could be with him. It was her choice. And now, he was the highway, and she was the river.

_And every now and then, he offers her a shoulder  
And every now and then she overflows  
And every now and then, a bridge crosses over  
It's the moment that every lover knows_

And she rolls (and he rolls) she's a river (he's a highway)  
Where she goes (where he goes) time will tell  
Heaven knows she can't go with him (he can't go with her)  
And he rolls all by himself  
And she rolls all by herself

_Farethee well_

That continued for the next hour, the constant singing, but hey, Miyaka wasn't about to complain. It paid her money.

When the troop headed home, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru disappeared as Miyaka and Sasuke continued to Miyaka's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I am still doing the sequel title/plot thing:**

**1) A Fox's Caress----**

**Sai has been nowhere to be seen, but Sasuke's taking no chances. He decides to have Kakashi hunt for the older vampire, and reluctantly asks Naruto to take care of Miyaka while he also tracks down Sai. He then tells Miyaka that he will be gone for a while... What happens when Naruto and Miyaka are alone with out Sasuke around?**

**2) The Vampire's Mau----**

**Everything was going good... Sai hadn't been around, Naruto and Sasuke had put their differences aside to try and give Miyaka her space. Suddenly somewhere out of the blue, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau. What's Sasuke gonna do?! Will Naruto step up and take her?!**

**3) Vampiric Demands----**

**Sai's back. And he wants Miyaka bad. But Sasuke, Kakashi, Deidara, Tobi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Minato stands between him and her. Miyaka's going into a emotional torture because of the older vampire's demands, and Sasuke is torn between three choices. To leave Miyaka human and die to protect her, Bind her to him, or Turn her himself. What will he choose to keep her away from Sai?**

**4) Animal Desires----**

**Everything was fine until Sasuke decided it was best to leave Miyaka for a while in hopes of keeping her safe. In her breakdown afterwards, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau and disappears. Naruto finds her in the woods, but can't recognize her until she calls his name as he turns to leave. He takes her home to tend to the many wounds she has from a renegade wolf. Will love finally rise from their friendship? And when Sasuke returns, will he accept Miyaka's new person? Or will Miyaka even take him back?**

**Please state in the review which one wins! 1,2,3 or 4! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!!!**

**Songs:**

**Simple and Clean, Utada Hikaru**

**Eyes On Me, Faye Wong**

**The River and the Highway, Pam Tillis**


	16. Torn Between Two

**GOMEN FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!! I SO SORRY!!!**

**And Our Winner is....**

**2) The Vampire's Mau---- Everything was going good... Sai hadn't been around, Naruto and Sasuke had put their differences aside to try and give Miyaka her space. Suddenly somewhere out of the blue, Miyaka turns into a wolf size Egyptian Mau. What's Sasuke gonna do?! Will Naruto step up and take her?!**

**With the Runner up being....**

**3) Vampiric Demands---- Sai's back. And he wants Miyaka bad. But Sasuke, Kakashi, Deidara, Tobi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Minato stands between him and her. Miyaka's going into a emotional torture because of the older vampire's demands, and Sasuke is torn between three choices. To leave Miyaka human and die to protect her, Bind her to him, or Turn her himself. What will he choose to keep her away from Sai?**

**Thank you for participating! Vampiric Demands might be in the running for the third installment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Naruto and Sasuke are finally going at it.**

Two weeks had gone by since the start of school. Sasuke and Naruto were causing more and more tension and stress for Miyaka every day, and Shikamaru and Kiba refused to get involved. Not to mention, the investigation was coming up.

They were walking to the cafe together, and Sasuke and Naruto were going at it... **again.**

"Look, leech. I don't care what you say, but if she even gets a little prick on her neck I'm gonna rip you to shreds myself!!"

"You look mutt! She'll be fine, and that is that!"

Miyaka leaned over to Kiba. "I'm going ahead. If they haven't finished in ten minutes, leave them."

"Alright."

After the ten minutes, the pair continued after her.

Miyaka was no longer a waitress; she was now full time singer. She was fine with that, because she was being paid more!

"Hey guys!" she was no longer nervous either. "I'm performing again, and I ready to roll so here we go!"(1)

_She loved him like he was  
The last man on Earth  
Gave him everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down  
Then come lovin' up on her  
Give a little then take it back_

She'd tell him about her dreams  
He'd just shoot 'em down  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
You're crazy for believin'  
You'll ever leave the ground  
He said Only angels know how to fly

And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

One Sunday morning  
She didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave  
He went up to the bedroom  
Found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze

And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

She spread her arms to the sides as if that would reveal wings, then bowed gracefully as she spun and entered another song.(2)

_Samayoi (Nani wo) Nozomite (Motome) Yukikau (Deai yukitaru)  
Kumoi no (Kanata) Kaze no (Kibou) Gotoku (Haruka sumiwatari-yuku)_

Miyama ni shinobiyoru shijima wo yurugashite  
Oborogeni kakarishi kasumu hashi e sasou

Tama no tsuyu kirameku kiyoranaru kotori ga  
Mamori-yuki matataku inochi to iu tomoshibi

Kawaita (Shizukani) Kodou yo (Moete) Waki-ideyo (Tsutae nagaruru)  
Seinaru (Kiyoki) Chi Ga Iki (Furue) -Zuku (Afure shimiwatari-yuku)

Saezuri (Sasara) Kikoyuru (Hibiku) Sakitama (Utsushi-dashitaru)  
(Yonderu ama no hara sasayaite wa)  
Kagayaki (Hikari) Toki (Kayou) Hanate to (Yume to tsunagari-yuku)  
(Koborete shitataru shinpi kodamasu)

She spun again, but this time she stood still as the music played the beginning.(3)

_We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned_

We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire

We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall

We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all

They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

Miyaka began to sing again, when someone ran in and said there was a fight outside.

_Oh no,_ she thought as she jumped off stage and ran outside.

There were Sasuke and Naruto duking each other out with anger in their faces. Miyaka was disgusted. She watched as Naruto tackled Sasuke and punched him after they put dents in a mailbox, then was thrown back into a paper stand as Sasuke rolled up his sleeves and stalked forward. Naruto ducked and kicked his legs out from under him, and when Sasuke hit the ground he kicked the blonde's knee and stood back up.

She had seen enough. As Naruto stood and Sasuke brought back his fist, Miyaka ran forward, caught Sasuke's fist and blocked Naruto's kick as it went for Sasuke's ribs. She stood there as the crowd stared at her pure strength that was holding back the two boys. Then she threw them each in a direction and glared at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" she screamed, and the crowd quickly went back to their business. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?!"

Sasuke stuttered out answer first. "M-Miyaka! Look it's not what it looks like-"

"Shut up leech-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" she snarled. "If you guys can't stop this stupid, insane, childish, reckless behavior, I **REFUSE** to speak to either one of you!!" and she turned and went inside.

Sasuke was immediately on his feet and rushing inside.

Miyaka was going out the back door.

Naruto punched the bag as his anger at himself raged on and on. He had just disrupted Miyaka's trust in him, and now she was pissed off at him.

He finally just stopped and buried his face in the punching bag. _Why? Why can't I just let him take care of her? He's done that... what can I do?_

Sasuke was amazingly enough back in his church attic room, staring at the ceiling. If he was human, tears would have been silently running down his face. Miyaka had not allowed him to apologize for his actions, and had said she wasn't in the mood to see him. It scared him.

_Am I losing her? Am I losing my grip on her?_ he thought, staring at the ceiling._ God, please... don't let me lose Miyaka... she's all I have in this life._

Miyaka was sitting on the floor of her bathroom, staring at her pocket knife which sat on the counter.

_I have to choose don't I?!_ she cried. _I have to choose one of them. But I can't._

She stood and picked up her pocket knife. She was stressed, and she needed to feel the thrill that once calmed her. She needed to see the flow of blood, and taste the metallic sweet liquid.

She rolled up her sleeve, and opened the knife.

_I'm torn... Torn between Two._

The blade rested on her wrist, and she took a deep breath before pulling it across her wrist.

Sasuke appeared in Miyaka's bedroom. It had been two weeks, and she hadn't come to find him. He was worried. He stepped into the hall, and froze.

There was dark, evil aura in the house... and it had Miyaka.

**CLIFF HANGER!!!**

**Songs:**

**1)A Broken Wing—Martina McBride**

**2) Sakitama—Rin'**

**3)Standing Outside the Fire—Garth Brooks**

**I hope you all enjoyed this segment of Vampiric Desires! Please Review!!**


	17. Snow White Queen

**New chapter. Hope you like. Basically, picking up from the last chapter's cliffhanger, Sasuke senses some dark creature in the house(don't have any idea what he is... his name is Indru{In-droo}though) and Miyaka is currently trying to fight it on her own!**

**A/N: I used Snow White Queen by Evanescence in this one to provide breaks, and show just how much Sasuke loves Miyaka, and how he'd blame himself if anything ever happened to her(Think Edward & Bella!). Kay? It also kinda works with Naruto too.**

**Warnings: Blood, fighting, demons, vampires, shape shifters... that kinda thing. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE PLOT AND MIYAKA!!!**

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Sasuke ran down the hall. He didn't know what had Miyaka; he just knew that it was gonna pay if she was harmed in anyway. He moved from room to room, searching for Miyaka, praying that she'd be okay.

A scream suddenly ripped through the silent house from downstairs. It wasn't human, so he knew that at least Miyaka was trying to protect herself. He had to pray she could hold out long enough for him to find her. That she could keep herself alive long enough for him to help her. To save her from his world... again.

A shimmer downstairs, and he ran to the kitchen. He froze in the doorway as he watch the battle before him unfold.

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Miyaka grabbed the knife from the counter and spun as the creature lunged towards her again, its claws aiming for her shoulder. The blade met the weapon-like appendages, then with as much force as the human could muster she threw her opponent back.

**"A strong human you are... A tasty meal you shall be for me!"** the creature snarled as he lunged a second time.

Miyaka lifted the blade again only to have it knocked out of her hands and to have her body be sent flying into the counter, sending plates and bowls down onto the floor to shatter around her. Her ribs were on fire, and as she sat up she placed a hand on her ribs, feeling the blood oozing from her wound.

_Crap..._ she looked up as the creature went into a frenzy. _Sasuke... help me... please... I'm sorry... _She closed her eyes as the creature came for a final blow. _Naruto... I'm sorry for pushing you away... even at school..._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Sasuke launched at the thing in anger, an inhuman snarl ripping from his throat. He tackled it, hearing Miyaka scream in either fear, surprise, or anger. Which ever it was, he would protect her, even if she ended up hating him for it. She was his responsibility, no matter what she claimed... or who she chose.

**"YOU! What are you doing here? Spoiling my fun again, Uchiha!"** it roared as they stood and glared each other down.

"You were attacking my mate, Indru," Sasuke snarled with ferocity, then charged, his fangs extending as his eyes flashed to red in an instant. "I'll have to kill you for that!"

Indru seemed to smirk as he dodged the onslaught. **"Humph. That would explain why you showed up so fast. Couldn't leave her unguarded for long!"**

Suddenly there was a second rumble of growling, and there in the doorway of the kitchen was a nine-tailed fox.

_**"Need some help bloodsucker?"**_ Naruto growled as he circled around the creature and stood beside the vampire.

"I'd love it," Sasuke answered, crouching almost into a stance identical to Naruto's then in a dark shimmer became a **HUGE** black wolf with six inch fangs. **_"LET'S DO THIS!"_**

**[{(A/N: this is something he's been able to do forever, it's just he doesn't enjoy it! You'll see why soon! Arigato! Kiwotsuke!)}]**

Naruto nodded, and together they both launched forward and tore into their opponent's oil black skin(tasted like it too Naruto later reflected), ripping him apart.

The battle was ended in less than five seconds. After they were finished, they both phased back to normal, and smirked at each other.

"Nice one, Leech," Naruto commented.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Mutt," Sasuke answered.

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Miyaka wanted to scream. The two people she didn't want there, yet needed so badly, were standing there smirking at each other after tearing apart a demon together. She wanted to scream and tell them to get out—though she doubted either one would do that with her in this condition—but she also wanted to cry and feel either being's arms embrace her and a voice to ensure it was all okay. That she was forgiven for acting so childish. For trying to fix something herself by hurting herself, thus hurting them.

Her body went with cry.

The sobs made her seethe in pain instead of hiccupping for breath, and she felt two pairs of arms, one slightly warm and one slightly cool, embrace her and tighten her sides to two different chests. Then she heard two voices soothing her.

"Hey, Miy, it'll be okay! We'll fix you up and then you'll be good as new!" Naruto's voice stated, making her sob a little harder.

"Love... please, stop crying. It's only making your wounds worse. It'll be easier to access it too," Sasuke's voice urged, and though it asked her to calm down and stop crying like a baby, she didn't stop crying. She just cried harder and louder, making both males tighten their grip on her.

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked up at him from lightly kissing the top of Miyaka's head. There was a silent thought passed between them, and Sasuke released his hold on his lover and surrendered her into the blonde's care. Naruto scooped the girl into his arms, holding her gently to his chest, as if he was afraid she would lash out at him for doing so.

"Where you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke drew a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Indru never came to this part of the human realm. He stuck to the woods where the disappearance of a human is easily blamed on their own stupidity," the vampire explained. "Something either drove him here, or he was... persuaded." he looked at Naruto. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but I want you to keep her safe. I'll be back ASAP. I need to go to Draculia."

Naruto nodded. "I won't let anything come near her. I swear."

"I trust you."

"Sasuke... Naruto..." the voice was quiet, and both boys looked at Miyaka. "Please... Is there anyway... you can forgive me... for being so... childish?"

Sasuke smiled, walked over and put his hand against her face. "Love... Can you forgive me for being so selfish? I was afraid that you would leave me."

"Miy," Naruto sighed. "we've been friends forever, and we've gotten in plenty of arguments. Of **course** I forgive you!"

Miyaka smiled, then closed her eyes and faded into a blissful sleep.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I eased her mind. She's been destroying herself; I can tell. When you tend her wounds, check her wrists for cut marks," Sasuke sighed. "When I had to negotiate her remaining human, I came home to her cutting herself."

"Alright," the blonde replied, then turned and carried her to her room.

Sasuke sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, unseeingly looking to the heavens for help. _Please... Help me protect her._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream_

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Miyaka felt herself gently eased down onto her bed, then felt a rough but gentle hand brush her forehead before retreating for a few minutes. They returned, and a wet cloth was lightly ran over her ribs. It tickled slightly, but she slightly moaned quietly. Then the hands once again touched her skin, only now they were wrapping the wound with bandages. She heard a soft sigh, and then the cloth was brushed over her left wrist.

She shrieked, her eyes snapping open, yanking her wrist away from Naruto and sitting up in her bed glaring at him. "What the fuck are you doing? My wrist is fine!"

"Then where'd the cut marks come from Miyaka?" Naruto asked in low growl, and the girl was silent. "Just as Sasuke figured... You've been cutting again."

"No I haven't!" Miyaka challenged, lying professionally.

"Miyaka, you were over this. If you hadn't driven Sasuke away... you might have never went back to the knife," he whispered, his eyes focused on the wrist the was showing to her, the darkened healing flesh of the marks showing easily on her skin.

She let her eyes fall. "I know..." her eyes looked up at him quietly. "It's just so hard when..."

"When what?"

"When the two of you fight over me."

Naruto leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "I know we do... and we're both sorry, honey. Sasuke will be back as soon as he can; he's trying to figure out why that demon was here."

"Thanks, Naruto," Miyaka whispered, then scooted down into her bed and fell asleep, thinking, _If I have to choose... I choose **Both**._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Sasuke bowed his black head as he sniffed the area that had once been Indru's hunting grounds. But none of the acres of forests offered clues. He growled in frustration and kicked a tree, his strength causing the tree to fall.

_**"GOD DAMNIT!!" **_he snarled as the tree crashed to the earth.

From what he had gathered, Indru had just left. No one had driven him out.

Next stop... Draculia.

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

Miyaka stood in her kitchen wondering what the hell Naruto was doing as he boiled water.

"Morning! Want some homemade ramen?"

"For breakfast?!" she squeaked.

"Yea! Breakfast of champs!" he exclaimed.

_Whatever Naruto..._ she thought as he handed her a bowl and some chopsticks.

"Dig in!"

Miyaka chuckled and proceded to eat her ramen as Naruto attack his bowl like... well like a starving stray dog.

"My aren't you just starving," a voice said behind her, and she spun to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're back!" she exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah... I am."

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

_Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

XXXXXXX8XXXXXXX

**THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF VAMPIRIC DESIRES!!! VAMPIRE'S MAU SHOULD BE UP SOON!**

**Review please!**


	18. Epilogue:A Perfect Triangle

**Here we are! Last chapter—the epilogue. I hope it wraps of this part of the story and leaves you hanging for the next part. So let's get to it!**

* * *

Epilogue: A Perfect Triangle.

* * *

With a spin, Miyaka finally decided on her dress. It was the back to school dance, and in a way, she had two escorts.

The rumors flew, but she no longer cared. She was really dating two guys—her handsome best friend, and the dashing Uchiha who had her heart for a while. She was torn between so she had choose them both. Neither minded much.

Sasuke wanted her happy, and was actually okay with having Naruto around. Naruto was just glad that he was given a chance, and if he had to share his love, he didn't care.

"Miyaka, you ready?" a velvet voice asked through her door.

"Almost!" she called.

"Hurry up!" a slightly rougher, but still wonderful voice replied. "We're gonna be late."

"Alright!" she walked to the door as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, fastened it with a angel wing brooch, and opened the door.

The vampire and shapeshifter's jaws hit the ground.

Miyaka was dressed in a beautiful red dress that went at an angle from her right knee to her left ankle. A baby blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders and was held shut my a emerald brooch in the shape of an angel's wing.

"Well... do you like it?" she asked. "I was trying to look normal..."

"It's beautiful!" the two males exclaimed, and then each offered her an arm more calmly. "Shall we?"

She giggled, but stood between the boys with an arm to each.

* * *

The gym was presented in a royal fashion, and the one entry that got the most attention was Sasuke, Miyaka, and Naruto as they entered with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of Miyaka, her arms linked through theirs, as if she was a lady of great importance.

Naruto and Sasuke took turns dancing with Miyaka, each new song presenting a switch of dancing partner.

And Miyaka smiled for the entire night. The two people she loved more than life were getting along and behaving like civilized people. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

Two figures stood outside a window of the gym watching the triple with disgusted looks.

"Can you believe him? Socializing with rift-raft like **that**?" one said to the other.

"Sasuke certainly has changed since you last met with him, Milady."

"Humph, and that little thing that they share a **love** for? She'd be such a tender morsel to feed to the men wouldn't she, Eric?" the female said as her blue irises became blood red in anticipation.

"Yes, she would, Lady Tanuya."

Inside the gym, Naruto finished his thirty-eighth dance with Miyaka, then stepped away as Sasuke began his thirty-ninth. The two nodded to each with smiles as Miyaka laughed at something Naruto had said.

The woman smirked, then placed her fingers to her lips, kissed them, and seemed to blow the kiss toward Sasuke as he danced with Miyaka in the gym with Naruto grinning close by.

"Farewell, my pet. But soon... your little love will be mine. Along with your dog."

* * *

**AND SO ENDS VAMPIRIC DESIRES. PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR A VAMPIRE'S MAU!**

**OH! and did I spell the troll girl's name right?**

**Thanks for reading this story and please read it's sequel! That should be out soon!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Tantium Lioness for her loyalty to the story and all of the ideas she has giving me!**

**Piper for helping me to decide on who of the Akatsuki to bring in!**

**Sun Shower for her support for the development of Miyaka's character and personality!**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAVE READ AND HELPED ME DECIDE WHAT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE!!**

**Luv,**

**Rayen 'Tora' King.**


	19. NOTE:

NOTE:

Look people, I understand that Miyaka turned out a little mary sueish when you all started ranting at me about this, I had no idea what you meant, so I thought you were all insulting me. ALSO! I'd appreciate it if you read the story before you even condemn it PLEASE. OR, If you hated the story, why'd you even read it all the way to the END?

On a Lighter note from my rant;

To all the people who beared through my mess up in making Miyaka bad and liked my plot, I thank you:

Random Fan

disembodiedvoiceofthedying

sasukes girl1

Piper

KittyKatKrack

Intel

Demon-Dragoness

SuN Sh0w3r

gaaraswolfgirl

SousukeAizen

Uchiha Tsukino Usagi

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

I love you all for your support and I hope the next story I post or manage to compete will still meet your wonderful expectations of me; ARIGATO!

3 the heart broken Writer/3

Rayen Tora King.


End file.
